Zoo Mayor, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Join Judy Hops, the adopted daughter of Leodore Lionheart, as she finds her place in the Circle of Life with the help of her friends.
1. Cast List

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the characters of The Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Zoo Mayor Cast List:**

 **Cast:**

Simba – Judy Hopps

Nala – Nick Wilde

Scar – Dawn Bellwhether

Mufasa – Leodore Lion Heart

Sarabi – Ada Gazelle

Sarafina – Pam Wilde

Timon – Gideon Gray

Pumbaa – Benjamin Clawhouser

Rafiki – Finnick

Zazu – Bogo

Shenzi – Samantha Tigress

Banzai – Manches Jaguar

Ed – Duke Weaselton

 **Setting:**

Pride Rock – City Hall

Pridelands – Zootopia

Elephant Graveyard – Backwoods

Hakuna Matata Jungle – Bunnyburrow

x

Author's Note: Just a little something to tell who will be portraying who and what the places are called. And this is the first of what I like to call my Unique Lion King stories from the list, even though the first one I started was The Tyrannosaur Queen. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. Enjoy you, guys. See you next time.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Zoo Mayor Prologue**

It was a late night in the city of Zootopia, not to mention that it was under a heavy storm. Each section was getting a heavy shower that night. And at the Mayor's office, it seemed to be the at the center of the storm. In his office at the top of the building, Leodore Lionheart was sitting at his desk filling out the rest of his paper work when the giant double doors opened and stepping in came his wife Ada Gazelle, his advisor Bogo and his assistant Mayor Dawn Belleweather. Mayor Lionheart smiled and said, "I trust that everything went great at the indoor concert, my love?"

"That it did, Leodore." Ada told him as he walked up to her. They held each other's hands as she said, "The concert raised enough money for the charity."

"Well, that's wonder-" The Mayor was interrupted by a buzz on the intercom. All both of them looked to the phone. Mayor Lionheart walked over and pressed the speaker button and said, "Yes, Mrs. Aardvark?"

" _Mayor Lionheart, there's something you need to see down here. And I urge you to come quickly._ " The desk clerk told him. All four in the room looked to each other before heading to the double doors.

x

Seven minutes later…

The elevator ride down was slow and silent. Soon the elevator dinged as it had reached the lobby. When the elevator doors slide open, the Mayor, his wife, advisor and assistant Mayor stepped out and walked towards the desk. Leodore looked to the desk clerk and asked, "What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Aardvark?"

"Well, you see…" The aardvark woman said as she brought something in her arms, "Someone had brought, this, here."

What she had in her arms was something swaddled in cloth. She unwrapped a part of it to reveal a baby bunny. Bogo looked a little bewildered as he looked said, "Who would leave a helpless baby rabbit at the doorstep of the mayor's office?"

"I'm not sure, Bogo." Leodore said while Ada walked over to Mrs. Aardvark and the baby. The pop star took the baby bunny out of the desk clerk's hands. Mrs. Aardvark then remembered something and pulled something off of her desk while saying, "This note also came with the child."

Leodore came and took the note from her hands. Then clearing his voice he read:

 _Dear Occupant,_

 _We apologize for this inconvenience, but we can no longer care for our daughter. Her name is Judy, and she is three months old to be exact. She needs loving parents who can provide for her better than we could. Please take good care of her._

All five of the adults in the room looked to one another before looking at Judy. The baby bunny was sleeping soundly in Ada's arms. Dawn stepped up and said, "I can call the orphanage tonight and take her in the morning."

"No!" Ada said while clutching the child close to her. This shocked the other four with the desk clerk whistling while tiptoeing away. Leodore looked to her and asked, "Ada, what do you mean no?"

"What I mean is, why can't we take care of the child?" Ada asked them. Then she made a point, "I mean, if we adopt the child, then we can invoke the Pass Down clause of the Mayor-ship agreement passed by our ancestors. And if you were to teach the fundamentals of what it means to be mayor and all that-"

"Then she could be a worthy successor and take over when my time is over." Mayor Lionheart said as he realized what she meant. He began to think about it aloud, "You know, you may have a point here, my dear. I actually always wanted a successor for something."

"Then we may keep her?" Ada asked hopefully. Leodore smiled to his wife and said, "Of course we can keep her. We'll hold a presentation ceremony in a few days to show all of Zootopia."

Then he turned to Bogo and Dawn, and said, "And when the time is right, she will become the new mayor of Zootopia."

Bogo smiled with a genuinely while Dawn chuckled with glee, although inside she was actually faking it. She turned around and walked through the building away from the happy group. As she walked through the halls of building, her smile turned into a scowling frown while she muttered, "That bunny's going to ruin my plans to becoming mayor when Lionheart stepped down or should something else happen." But that scowl turned into a sinister grin when she said, "Though it will be a waiting game, I think it's time to call in a few favors."

She laughed darkly as she walked into her office.

The Mayor and everyone else admired the baby as they looked down at her. Mayor Lionheart looked to Mrs. Aardvark and said, "Get me Finnick Fox on the line tomorrow. We have much to discuss."

Ada looked to her husband and asked, "Are you going to change her name, dear?"

"No." Leodore said with a small shake of his head. He smiled at the baby bunny's name as he said, "Her name is just perfect. Judy Hopps."

x

Author's Note: And with that, the prologue chapter is done. I will continue on with the story. Though there were be a few good changes to it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. P.S. in this story, Finick is going to be older than Judy and Nick. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter One: Presentation of the Mayor's new Daughter**

Darkness covered the city of Zootopia and the only thing that could be heard were the jungle sounds of the nocturnal side. But everyone within the city limits knew that today was a special day for the city. And right as soon as the sun came up…

 **Male Yak singer:** _Nants ingonyama_

 _Bagithi baba_

 _Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama_

A rhino stuck his head out of the window and looked towards the capital building. A group of antelopes turned up to the jumbotron where they were and saw the date. A small group of rodents stood on the top of their tiny houses and looked in wonder. A cheetah sitting on a park bench in Sahara Square turned her head towards the interior of Zootopia.

 **Male Yak singer:** _Nants ingonyama_

 _Bagithi baba_

 _Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama_

A moose and a snow leopard in business suits get into a news van and drive off to the Capital Building. A couple of sloths slowly make their way on to the bus, making the driver sigh in annoyance as he had to wait. In a house made for a family of elephants, the door opened and out came a few of them.

 **Male Yak Singer:** _Siyo nqoba_

 _Ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Se-to-kwa_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Asana_

A heard of camels ran through the drier parts of the Sahara Square.

 **Chorus:** _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Se-to-kwa_

 _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

Then from a rural part of the city, a giraffe and her son walked out of their house. When the young one stepped into the light, the sun hurt his eyes for a moment. The little giraffe's eyes adjusted to the morning light a moment later. Both mother and son saw a large group of animals walking along the streets or driving their cars on the road. The mother smiled down at her son before they both started walking in the same direction as everyone else.

 **Female Otter Singer:** _From the day we arrive_

 _On the planet_

 _And, blinking, step into the sun_

 _There's more to see_

 _Than can ever be seen_

 _More to do_

 _Than can ever be done_

Herds of zebra ran through the savannah section of the city while a few rodents carefully ran along a branch over the herds. A pack of wolves tried to avoid having their feet being stepped on by a few hippos. A lone wolf nearly lost his tail when a hippo came close to stepping on it.

 **Female Otter Singer:** _There's far too much_

 _To take in here_

 _More to find_

 _Than can ever be found_

 _But the sun rolling high_

 _Through the sapphire sky_

 _Keeps great and small_

 _On the endless round_

The animals of Zootopia were all converging on Zootopia's Capital building. Making his way to the building was Bogo, the advisor to the mayor and police chief of Zootopia. He and a good number of the police squad drove through the traffic until they stopped in the Capital building's parking lot. Then Chief Bogo got out of the squad car and made his way up the steps. Standing on the stage portion of the steps was Leodore Lionheart, standing with a stoic face. Bogo nodded to the chief, to which Mayor Lionheart smiled back.

 **Female Otter Singer:** _It's the Circle of Life_

 _And it moves us all_

 _Through despair and hope_

 _Through faith and love_

Chief Bogo walked back over to his squad as Mayor Lionheart looked back to the gathering crowd. His grin became even wider as Finick Fox came through the crowds towards the Capital building with a staff in hand. The little fox made his way up onto the stage and nodded in respect to the mayor.

 **Female Otter Singer:** _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

The mayor returned it with his own before both fox and lion looked over to where Ada Gazelle stood with a wrapped bundle in her arms. Leodore leaned down and allowed Finick to stand on his paw. Then raising it to where the little fox could see, Finick looked down at the bundle as Ada Gazelle unwrapped it to see the little bunny's face. Took a moment to look at her. Finick then turned to Mayor Lionheart and said, "I can feel that she will grow into a true leader. She is an excellent choice as an heir."

"Thank you, Finick. That was all I needed to hear." Leodore said as he and Ada moved to the podium. Then tapping the mic to see if it worked, Mayor Lionheart then said, "Ladies and gentleman, animals of Zootopia, I Mayor Leodore Lionheart, have called you all hear to announce that I have selected an heir to take over for when my time is over. She was brought to me and my wife late the other night and we decided to adopt and allow her to hopefully one day take over as mayor. We are proud to introduce our adopted daughter, Judy Hops."

Placing Finick down on the podium, Ada then gently handed the baby bunny to the fox. Finick smiled down at the bunny before holding her to where the cameras could see her. The audience clapped while a few flash-less cameras took a few photos.

 **Female Otter Singer:** _It's the Circle of Life_

 _And it moves us all_

 _Through despair and hope_

 _Through faith and love_

Clouds that were hanging over the Capital building parted slightly to allow the sun to shine down on the little bunny. This caused all the animals to cheer and shout for the little bunny. Though young and not able to know fully well was going on, young Judy looked at all of the gathered animals of Zootopia.

 **Female Otter Singer:** _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

Leodore and Ada smiled as they watched with pride for their adopted daughter.

 **The**

 **Zoo Mayor**

Several hours later, in a secluded section of the Capital Building, a little mouse secretary walked out of a tiny office door on someone's desk. It stopped for a moment to check its breath when it sensed danger nearby. The mouse squealed and tried to run away, only for a hoof to grab the mouse by the tail. The hoof raised the squeaking mouse up to the face of Dawn Bellwether. She sighed in disappointment as she spoke to the mouse, "Life isn't fair, is it, little fella?

"You see, I…" The sheep ranted. Dawn began to tie the mouse's tail to a paddle as she said, "Well, I will never become mayor." And then she thought of the mouse's problem and said, "And you, will more than likely have a giant bruise on your tiny rat butt."

The mouse gave a high-pitched squeak as she chuckled before saying, "So sorry."

She was about to start her entertainment when a voice from behind her said, "Don't you know it's disrespectful to other animals when you use them in such a manner?"

Dawn looked up behind her to see Chief Bogo standing there with his arms crossed. Again, the assistant mayor sighed before questioning with annoyance in her voice, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you, that Mayor Lionheart is on his way." Bogo said with a smirk. But it faded as he said in annoyance, "So I think you better give a good reason to why you weren't at the ceremony this morning."

The mouse was able to use the distraction to untie its tail and then ran off back to the tiny office. Dawn was able to see the mouse run off and said in fake sadness, "Oh now, look Bogo. You've let my toy get away from me."

"Ha!" Chief Bogo laughed before stating, "You'll wind up losing more than that when the mayor gets though with you." He crossed his arms again as he said, "He's as mad as a rhino with an itch at the top of their horn."

"Ooh!" Dawn said in mock regret. She sounded a little threatening as she said, "How I quiver with FEAR!"

On the word fear, she jumped up and grabbed his tie before pulling the water buffalo to her eye level. Chief Bogo became a little worried to what she could do and said, "Now, now, Dawn. Let's not do anything that we'll regret."

"Dawn!" A commanding voice called out from behind them. Both water buffalo and sheep look to see Mayor Lionheart standing at the door with a disappointed scowl on his face. Then he commanded, "Let him go."

"Impeccable timing, sir." Bogo commended before Dawn released him. When she let him go, Chief Bogo fell down on his rear. Dawn sat back down her chair and said with false admiration, "Why, if it isn't the mayor of Zootopia, descending from on high to mingle with us much smaller folk?"

"Ada and I didn't see you at the presentation of Judy." Leodore said in displeasure. Dawn suddenly gasped in shock before saying with fake disappointment, "That was today?" Then as to sound distressed, "Oh, I feel just awful."

Both Leodore and Bogo looked to each other with a skeptical look as they could tell that she didn't mean any of it. Then she tried to act innocent by saying while looking at her hooves, "Must have just slipped my mind."

"Yes, well," Bogo said with a fake smile before becoming serious, "as slippery as your mind is, as the assistant mayor of Zootopia, you should have been first in line!"

The little sheep shrugged before saying, "Well actually, I was first in line, until that little fluffball came along."

"That little fluffball is my adopted daughter," Leodore said kneeling down to the sheep's level with a glare, "and one day the future mayor of Zootopia."

"Oh," Assistant Mayor Bellwether said before hopping out her seat. She looked up to the towering over her and said in false sincerity, "I shall practice my curtsy!"

Then she began to walk out of the room. Leodore felt a little angry and said after her, "Don't turn your back on me, Dawn."

"Hmm." Dawn chuckled before looking back to her superior. She then nodded and said, "Whatever you say, chief."

Mayor Lionheart and Chief Bogo watched as she walked out of the room. Bogo sighed as he said, "There's one in every workplace, sir. A few at the police station for me." He patted the mayor's shoulder and said, "And they always seem to cause trouble in some way."

"What am I going to do with her?" Mayor Lionheart asked. Chief Bogo smirked and said, "Her wool would make a nice hat."

"Bogo." Mayor Lionheart lightly scolded. But Chief Bogo didn't stop there and said, "And just think, whenever it should get dirty, you can always shave more wool off of her."

This caused Mayor Lionheart to chuckle at this as they walked through another door of the Capital building.

Later that night, it began to truly rain over the entire city of Zootopia. Each district received a pretty good down pour. It even rained in the jungle hut of Finick the Fox in the rainforest district. The little fox was inside his house making a small portrait of Judy. He dabbed the paint brush before applying a little more grey to it. He began to admire it by saying, "Judy."


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. P.S. in this story, Finick is going to be older than Judy and Nick. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Two: Teachings of the city and the Circle of Life**

Nine Years Later

It was early one morning in the city of Zootopia, and at the Capital building a little grey bunny looked out the window at the top of the building. As the sun started to rise from the east, Judy looked about and was excited about what today was. Today was the day when her step-dad would show her around the city as he taught her how to be mayor. She jumped off the window sill and ran to her step-dad's office. Judy had to slow herself down when she nearly bumped into a custodian and offered a quick, "Oh, sorry."

Little Judy came to her step-father's office door and opened it slightly. Peeking inside she saw that both her step-parents were inside, talking amongst themselves. The little bunny slowly approached the desk and waited until they noticed her. But when they didn't seem to notice her, she cleared her throat to get their attention. When Leodore and Ada turned they saw Judy standing there with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. Leodore looked to Judy and said, "What is it, my dear?"

"I'm just waiting to get the day started." Judy said with a bounce of her heels, feeling excited enough to scream. Leodore looked a little confused before turning to Ada and said, "Maybe you ought to take this one."

Judy looked confused and said, "But, Daddy, you promised we'd go about the town while teaching me how to be a good mayor."

This caused both Leodore and Ada to look at each other as they remembered. Leodore chuckled to himself before saying, "Okay, Okay. I'm coming, I'm coming."

Mayor Leodore rose from his seat and walked to the door with Judy skipping along beside him. But before she followed her step-father out of the office, the little bunny turned to her step-mother and ran to hug her around a leg. Ada leaned down and rubbed the top of the bunny's head before she gently nudged Judy back to Leodore. Judy followed her step-father out of the office as Ada watched with a proud smile.

They reached the top the Capital Building and stood at the railing over looking the city. Leodore helped set Judy to sit on the railing just as the light of the sun started to touch the building. As they gazed out into the city, Leodore then said, "Look, Judy. Everything the light touches is our city and what we govern."

"Wow." Judy said in awe as she looked at it. Then Leodore said to her, "A mayor's time to govern the city rises and falls like the sun." He looks down at her and her at him as he said, "One day, Judy, the sun will set on my time here, whether it be out of office or another matter, and it will rise with you as the new mayor."

"And this will all be mine?" Judy asks as she gazes out again. Leodore said with pride, "Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Judy said to herself as she looked about the city. Then she saw a place surrounded by shadows near the edge of town. She looked up to her step-father and asked, "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's outside the city limits." Leodore said when he looked to where she was looking. Then he warned her, "You must never go there, Judy."

"But I thought a mayor could do whatever he or she wants." Judy said in confusion. Leodore looked down at her with a smile and said as he turned to go back into the building, "Oh, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time."

"There's more?" Judy asked as she hopped off the railing. Leodore laughed at this and said, "Judy…"

A few hours later…

Leodore did as he had promised and showed Judy about the town in a limo. As they drove about, Leodore then taught Judy about a very special lesson. As they passed by a herd of sprinting camels in Sahara Square he said, "You see, Judy, everything you see in this city exists together in a delicate balance. As mayor, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the smallest prey to the largest predator."

"But, Daddy, don't some of the prey still fear the predators?" Judy asked as she didn't understand it at first. Leodore smiled as he said, "Yes, Judy, but let me explain. Long ago, both predator and prey settled their differences so both could thrive. And now we can live together in peace, but are still connected in the great Circle of Life."

The limo pulled up to the police station and both the mayor and his step-daughter went inside. They walked all the way to Chief Bogo's office and went inside the room. The water buffalo looked up from his work to see Mayor Lionheart and Judy walk up to him. With a salute he said, "Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning, Chief Bogo." The mayor said with a salute back. Then the police/advisor asked, "Checking in with the morning report, sir?"

"Fire away!" Mayor Lionheart said. Chief Bogo picked up a somewhat small stack of papers and said, "Well, the buzz from the bees is that some of the leopards in Jungle District are in a bit of a spot."

"Oh, really." Mayor Lionheart said as he listened. Both he and Judy took a seat in a chair at the desk as Chief Bogo went on with his report. Judy tried to follow her step-father's lead and listen to the report, but she was immediately finding it boring. But just as Bogo was about to tell something about the elephants, a wolf burst into the office and shouted, "Chief Bogo!"

"Not now." Chief Bogo told him while pointing to the mayor. But the wolf looked a little panicked as he said, "Sir, it's an emergency that requires both of your attentions."

Chief Bogo rose from his seat and walked over to the wolf. The wolf then whispered something into Bogo's ears and at one inaudible word caused the water buffalo's eyes to widen. Chief Bogo then turned to the mayor and said, "It would appear that there is some trouble with a few out of town animals."

Mayor Lionheart then knew that the situation was more serious than he thought. Rising from his own seat he then asked, "Chief Bogo, will you take Judy back to my place, Ada and Dawn should both be waiting to discuss those new plans. I will go and handle this myself."

"Aw, Daddy, can't I come?" Judy asked as she hopped out of the chair and ran after him. Leodore looked down at her step-daughter and shook his head while firmly saying, "No, Judy."

With that said, Mayor Lionheart walked out of the room with the wolf. Judy said in annoyance, "Pah! I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young bunny," Chief Bogo said as he let Judy walk in front of him. He offered her encouraging words, "one day, you shall become mayor." The two of them walked as he said, "Then you can deal with all those problems like having to keep some of those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from taking what they want from the city."

"From dawn until dusk?" Judy asked. Chief Bogo chuckled and said, "From dawn until dusk."

An Hour Later…

Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether was typing away in Mayor Lionheart's spare office. She had a small scowl on her face as she sent something through the internet. The small sheep noticed a wrapper sitting beside her and flicked it away into the trash can next to the desk. She was about to start another e-mail when a knock came at her door. With a low groan she said, "Yes, come in."

The door opened a little and young Judy Hopps came skipping in. Hopping up into a chair in front of the desk she said, "Hey, Auntie Dawn! Guess what?!"

Dawn sighed in slight irritation and said, "Uh, Judy, you know how much I don't care for guessing games."

"My step-dad just told me that I'm going to be mayor." The little bunny excitedly said. Assistant Bellwether put on a fake smile and said, "Oh, goody."

Judy hopped down from the chair and ran to a window and said, "He just gave me a small tour of Zootopia. And it was fantastic."

"Yes. Well, forgive me for not jumping for joy. Not a good look for an assistant mayor." Dawn said as she started typing again. Judy hopped behind the desk to see what her 'Aunt' was doing. Dawn saw that she was snooping and shooed her away. When Judy moved back around the desk she asked, "Hey, Auntie Dawn, when I become mayor, what will that make you?"

"A sloth's aunt." Dawn said with a grim frown while not looking away from the computer. Judy giggled a little bit and said, "You can be really funny."

Dawn smiled and said with a chuckle to her, "You have no idea."

Turning off the computer, Dawn Bellwether jumped down from her seat and walked over to the window while asking, "So, Leodore showed you the entire city, did he?

"Everything." Judy said and did the same as Dawn then asked, "He didn't happen to show you the spot a little out of town?"

Judy sat down with hunched shoulders and said in disappointment, "Well, no. He said I couldn't go there."

"And he's absolutely right." Dawn said dramatically. Then she added her two cents by saying, "It's far too dangerous." Then the sheep looked out the window while stating, "Only the bravest animals go there."

"Well I'm brave." Judy said standing up and trying to sound like it. Then she asked, "What's out there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Judy, I just can't tell you." Dawn said with a shake of her head and turned away. Judy hopped to the other side and asked, "Why not?"

"Judy, Judy." Dawn said lovingly as Judy looked at her. The sheep faked sincerity as she said, "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite adopted niece."

Then she placed a hand on Judy's head and started to rub it. Judy moved from under it and said, "Yeah, right! I'm your only adopted-niece."

"All the more reason for me to be protective." Dawn said as she removed her hand. Then she made her sound serious as she said, "An abandoned park isn't exactly a place for a little bunny." Then she covered her mouth in fake shock to have revealed it, "Oops!"

"An abandoned what?" Judy asked in excitement. Then she looked to the side saying, "Whoa!"

"Oh, dear, I've said too much." Dawn said as she placed a hand against her forehead. But then she calmed down as if to point out, "Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later," Judy was about to go off when Dawn grabbed the bunny and pulled her into a hug while saying, "you being so clever and all."

Then she said making it sound personal, "Just do me one favor. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Judy took a moment to think about it before saying to her 'aunt', "No problem."

"That's a good girl." Dawn Bellwether said as she nudged Judy to the door. She said with a friendly voice, "You run along now and have fun."

Judy started running to the door and after she opened it Dawn said, "And remember," Judy looked back as the sheep said, "It's our little secret."

Judy nodded before closing the door behind her. Dawn then turned back to the window with a sinister grin on her face as she knew that her plan had been set into motion.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. P.S. in this story, Finick is going to be older than Judy and Nick. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Three: A run through the city**

Judy ran through the house and past a few high ranking members of the city. Some of them watched her as she ran by. The little rabbit smiled when she saw her adopted mother, her best friend and his mother sitting on a balcony. Her best friend was Nick Wilde and he was a fox, a predator to most rabbits, but Judy had over looked that since they got along so well. His mother was currently having him trying on a suit to look like a gentleman. Ada was currently conversing with Mrs. Wilde about something of everyday life. When she saw Nick in his suit she started snickering in laughter as she said, "Hey, Nick."

"Hi, Judy." Nick said with a bored expression while fidgeting with his collar. Judy made a small tease as she said, "Nice suit. It really shows off how sophisticated you look."

Nick gave her an annoyed glare as he said, "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, Carrots."

"Hey, don't call me, Carrots." Judy warned with a finger. But then she shook her head to remember why she was here and said, "Come on. I just heard about this great place."

"Gee, I'd love to Judy, but I can't really run in this fancy get up." Nick deadpanned. This caused Judy to look annoyed at him, but her face turned to fear when she heard her step-mother say, "And it's time for yours."

Judy tried to run away, but Ada grabbed the little bunny before she could get far. Nick and his mother watched as Judy squealed as Ada quickly placed a small pink dress over her regular clothes and finished off the look with a bonnet. Ada had a big smile as she looked over her adopted daughter in the little dress and said, "And now you really look like the perfect young lady."

Nick started to snicker from this and placed a paw on his face while hugging his side with his free paw. Judy looked down at the dress over her and looked up and said, "Okay, okay, I've tried on the dress. Can we go now?"

"So, where are we going?" Nick asked as his mother used a comb to try to flatten some of the fur on his head. Then he made the comment, "It better not be any place dumb?"

"No, it's really cool." Judy whispered while leaning to her best friend. Ada had overheard and asked, "So, where is this really cool place?"

Judy winced at this and then said, "Oh."

The little bunny didn't like lying to her step-mother, but she really wanted to go. She tried to think of something that didn't sound too interesting, but closer to the abandoned Backwoods Park and said, "Uh, around Little Rodentia."

"Little Rodentia?" Nick questioned. It caused Judy to slightly gasp from the outburst as he said, "What's so great about Little Rodentia?"

Keeping a smile on her face she turned to Nick. Then leaning closer she said through gritted teeth, "I'll show you when we get there."

"Oh." Nick said as he caught on to what she was getting at. Then looking up to his mother, the little fox asked, "Uh, mom, can I go with Judy?"

"Hm," His mother said before looking to the wife of the Mayor and said, "what do you think, Ada?"

"Well…" Ada started to say. Judy and Nick walked up to her and said with big grins on their faces, "Please?"

"It's alright with me." Ada said with a smile. This caused both young ones to cheer as they ran, "Yeah! All right!"

But Ada wasn't done and said, "As long as Chief Bogo goes with you."

This caused both the bunny and the kit to stop as Judy looks to Nick and says in distress, "No, not Bogo."

Later in the city streets…

"Now, step quickly, you two." Chief Bogo said as he walked in front of them as they made their way towards Little Rodentia. Looking back he said, "The sooner we get to the small town, the sooner we can leave."

He looked ahead again while grumbling, "Calling me in the middle of my work just so I could babysit. I don't get paid enough for this."

Both Judy and Nick had gotten out of their fancy clothes and into more comfortable ones before leaving. Judy was now wearing a pink button up shirt while still wearing blue jeans. Nick now sported a green T-shirt while also wearing brown pants.

While they followed close behind him, Nick took the opportunity to lean closer to Judy and whisper the question, "So, where are we really going?"

"An abandoned park." Judy whispered back. This caused Nick's eyes to become wide as he shouted, "Woah!"

"Shh!" Judy warned with a finger to her lips. Then she looked to the water buffalo in front of them and said, "Bogo."

"Right." The little fox said in agreement. Then he asked her, "So, how are we gonna ditch Mr. Buffalo Butt?"

They started whispering to each other about their plan. Chief Bogo looked back at the two and a smile formed on his face. Then stopping he said, "Oh, just look at you two."

Both Judy and Nick stopped to look up at their chaperone as he said, "Little seeds of friendship, maybe one day even romance, blossoming in the city."

Judy and Nick looked to each other with raised eyebrows as they didn't know what Bogo was getting at. They looked back up as the water buffalo then said with a small nod, "Your parents will be thrilled." He made a small mental note by saying, "And some thought the union between predator and prey like this would be impossible."

Then looking down at them he said, "What with you're being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Judy asked as the word clearly confused the both of them. Bogo still had a smile on his face as he said more words like it, "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

The fox kit and little bunny looked to each other as they still didn't understand what he was getting at. Nick then looked up and asked, "Meaning?"

"One day the two of you will be married." Chief Bogo said with a smile and crossed arms. This caused both Judy and Nick to make grossed-out faces and say, "Yuck! Ew!"

Judy hopped up on a mail box to be at Bogo's height and said, "I can't marry him. He's my friend."

"It would actually be really weird." Nick said in agreement. Chief Bogo sighed as he said, "Well, I am sorry for bursting your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice." He had his back turned as Judy looked down to Nick and started to mimic him as the water buffalo said, "It's a tradition that helps keep the peace between the predator and prey species of this city."

"Well, when I'm mayor, that'll be the first thing to go." Judy reassured Nick with a wink. Chief Bogo chuckled before saying, "Not as long as I'm around."

"Well," Judy said as she hopped down, "in that case, you're fired."

"Hm. Nice try." Bogo said before pointing out, "But only the mayor can do that."

"Well, she is the future mayor." Nick said, as he knew he had a point. A smug smirk appeared on Judy's face as she tapped on Bogo's leg while saying, "Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet, I don't, little missy." Chief Bogo said, now becoming angry while Judy and Nick looked annoyed at the outburst. Then he made a remark as the two started to walk around in front of him, "And with an attitude like that, you are shaping up to be a very pathetic mayor, indeed."

"Hmph! Not the way I see it." Judy said as the two started to walk off. Chief Bogo then shouted after them, "You two get back here!"

"You'll have to catch us first!" Judy shouted back as they broke into a run. As they ran down the street, the animals in their vehicles and at their windows all turned up the volume's on their radios as a particular song began playing…

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _I'm gonna be a mighty king_

 _So enemies beware_

Nick and Judy weaved through the legs of the crowds as Chief Bogo tried to follow from behind. He quickly apologized when accidentally bumped into someone.

 **Gruff Old Weasel on Radio:** _Well, I've never seen_

 _a king of beasts_

 _With quite so little hair_

The two youngsters came to a stop at crosswalk. They looked up to see that the sign said don't walk. They looked back to and saw that Bogo was starting to gain ground on them. Looking back they smile as the sign changes and then both of them take off.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _I'm gonna be the main event_

 _Like no King was before_

 _I'm brushin' up on lookin' down_

 _I'm workin' on my ROAR!_

 **Old Weasel on Radio:** _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

The three ran past a wolf who accidentally used an elephant's ear as a hanky to blow his nose. The wolf then gasped at his mistake and then smiled sheepishly at the elephant while the elephant glared before swatting the wolf away.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

Judy and Nick ran through a hole in a fence in an attempt to lose Bogo. When the Chief came to the fence he grunted in frustration. Then the chief took a different route to catch up with them.

Judy and Nick continued to run through the alley until they emerged on a new street. But before they could lose themselves in the crowds, Chief Bogo popped out of nowhere. Nick and Judy nodded to each other before jumping out of the water buffalo's reach.

"You have rather a long way to go, little missy, if you think…" Chief Bogo said pointing at Judy. The little bunny and fox start singing along for this part…

 **Judy:** _No one sayin', "Do this"_

Chief Bogo became confused as he said, "Now, when I said that…

Nick tapped his shoulder, and Bogo turned to face him as the fox sang…

 **Nick:** _No one saying, "Be there"_

"What I meant was…" Bogo tried to explain. Judy then hopped onto the hood of a car before leaping onto Bogo's shoulders. He tried to make a grab for her as she sang…

 **Judy:** _No one sayin', ""Stop that"_

"You don't realize…" Chief Bogo shouted as she covered his eyes. Then she jumped off as her and Nick sang…

 **Judy and Nick:** _No one sayin', "See here"_

"Now, see here!" Chief Bogo shouts as he looks for where they went. Judy and Nick jumped onto a trolley as the radio took over the song again.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Free to run around all day_

Chief Bogo panted as he ran to keep up with the trolley. He gave a glare to the two while they watched him trying to catch them. He finally was able to grab a hold of the trolley and struggled to pull himself on.

 **Old Weasel on Radio:** Well, that's definitely out.

Judy and Nick smirked at Chief Bogo before they jumped off the trolley and started to run down the street again.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Free to do it all my way_

The three ran through a building where the lights flickered from one color to another. The two youngsters ran out the door with Bogo bursting through a few seconds later. And he glared at the two retreating before continuing the chase.

 **Old Weasel on Radio:** _I think it's time that you and I_

 _Arranged a heart-to-heart_

Judy and Nick ran around a rhino with Bogo close behind. Unfortunately, Bogo ran right into the rhino and fell down on the ground. Nick and Judy took a moment to look back to see if he was okay and saw that he was as he rubbed his head.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Kings don't need advice_

 _From little hornbills for a start_

Chief Bogo picked himself off of the ground and continued to chase the two. He really was starting to grow annoyed by the chase. The three then entered the jungles of the Rainforest District.

 **Old Weasel on Radio:** _If this is were the democracy is headed_

 _Count me out_

 _Out of service_

 _I wouldn't hang about_

Chief Bogo stumbled from a root before getting back up and kept running after them.

 **Old Weasel on Radio:** _This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Judy and Nick made a U-turn and ran back into the main part of the city.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

The two young ones came across a small herd of Zebras arranged in two separate lines. Nick and Judy walked nonchalantly between the two lines. And then as Chief Bogo came by, one had turned ninety degrees when suddenly it farted. Chief Bogo leaned back and waved it away.

Judy and Nick started running with a herd of elephants. While they danced around under the elephants feet, the two would jump out of the way when the foot came down. Chef Bogo moved around the elephants while continuing to search for the kids. He stepped out of the elephant herd and walked by a giraffe who had Judy sitting on his head.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Everybody, look left_

As if following some sort of command from the radio, a mixed up herd of animals side stepped and caused Chief Bogo to become disoriented.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Everybody, look right_

The animal herd did it again, making Bogo spin. When he stopped spinning, the water buffalo held a hand to his mouth when the thought he was going to be sick.

 **Young Lion on Radio:** _Everywhere you look, I'm_

 _Standing in the spotlight_

 **Old Weasel on Radio:** _Not yet!_

Chief Bogo came between a zebra and a giraffe that were standing back to back. Then they accidentally backed into him. They looked back as he glared at them before shoving them aside.

 **Chorus on Radio:** _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

Judy, Nick and Bogo ran past a grooming salon. As he ran past its doors, a pair of hands grabbed a hold of the water buffalo and pulled him inside.

 **Chorus on Radio:** _It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

Chief Bogo pulled out a second later with a curler on his head. He growled as he pulled if off of his head. Then he saw Judy and Nick and continued to chase them.

 **Young Lion and Chorus on Radio:** _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Oh, I just can't wait_

Chief Bogo finally caught up with Judy and Nick, grabbed them by the arms and held them at his eye level. But before he could say or do anything, a lady rhinoceros skated right into him. The impact knocked Chief Bogo off of his feet and made him release his grip on the kids.

 **Young Lion and Chorus on Radio:** _To be king_

Judy, Nick and all the other animals watched and winced as the two crashed into a news paper stand. Then everyone who had witnessed it started to look up, whistle and then run off to avoid trouble.

Chief Bogo glared up at the rhino who was currently crushing his face with her butt and said with a muffled voice, "I beg your pardon, madam, but, GET OFF!"

"Judith?" Chief Bogo then called out. When no one answered he shouted, "Nickolas!"

x

 **Author's Note:** I do apologize to you, Bogo. You don't get paid enough for this.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. P.S. in this story, Finick is going to be older than Judy and Nick. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Four: The Abandoned Park and a Lesson Under the Stars**

Judy and Nick continued to laugh as they ran from the crushed Bogo. They had come close to the city's edge. The area they had unexpectedly found themselves was a crossing between the city buildings and a withering forest. But neither Judy or Nick seemed to notice as they were laughing about their plan. Judy looked to Nick and said with a smile, "All right! It worked!"

"We sure lost him. Man, that was great." Nick said with equal joy. Judy, feeling a little arrogant, had a smile on her face as she said, "I am a genius."

This ticked Nick off a little as he looked to the bunny and reminded, "Hey, genius, it was my idea."

"Yeah, but I was the one who pulled it off." Judy said with a smirk and pointed a thumb to her person. Nick smirked and said, "With me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Judy smirked before trying to tackle Nick.

But Nick quickly side stepped while leaving his foot sticking out. Judy was sent tumbling in the dirt and stopped with her facing the sky. Nick came up to her and said, "Was this the work of a genius?"

Judy scoffed as she sat up while he walked to look at their surroundings. Judy smirked as quickly got up again and tried to charge at him again. But thanks to his great sense of hearing, he once again stepped to the side while leaving a foot sticking out. And as the same as before, Judy tripped over the fox foot and was sent tumbling down a hill. When she reached the bottom, Nick came sliding down and looked down to her face and said, "Once again, was that supposed to be the work of a genius?"

Judy looked up at him with a slight glare before a nearby geyser erupted. The blowing steam caused them to look over a small rise. They saw something as Nick helped Judy to her feet. The two made their way up the hill and saw an old playground of sorts surrounded by many withered trees. Judy felt excited as she said, "This is it. We made it, Nick."

Nick didn't say anything as they climbed on the slightly old jungle gym and looked over the side. What they saw was both exciting and a little terrifying. Playground equipment, withering plants, and what they counted as a little scary, bones of animals.

"Whoa!" They both said as they looked to each other.

Nick was slightly creeped out as he was still impressed as he said, "It's really creepy."

"Yeah." Judy agreed. She looked to her friend and asked, "Isn't this amazing?"

"We could get in big trouble." Nick pointed out. Then he made a slight comment, "Not that I haven't gotten in trouble before."

"I know," Judy said with a smile before it turned into teasing smirk, "on both of those accounts."

Nick gave her a deadpanned look before looking at building across the way. He motioned towards it and they both moved to the building. When they reached the building, they noticed that its doors had fallen off of its hinges, the glass had been long broken and they could feel the creepy vibes coming the inside.

Nick then curiously quired, "I'm starting to wonder if there's anything even still inside."

"There's only one way for us to find out." Judy said with a smirk. Then she took a step towards it as she said, "Come on, let's go check it out."

But before she could take a step inside, a figure stepped in front of them and shouted, "Wrong!"

Chief Bogo stood in their way with his arms crossed as he had a deep scowl on his face. Then leaning down, he started to push her away while saying, "The only checking out the two of you will do will be the checking out of here."

"Aw!" Judy complained. Chief Bogo looked a little worried as he said, "We've gone too far past the city limits."

"Aw, look, horn head is scared." Nick joked. Bogo pressed the little foxes nose as he said, "It's Mr. horn head to you, bushy tail," Judy took this opportunity to sneak past him. Chief Bogo turned to her and warned, "and right now, we're in truly real danger."

"Danger? Ha!" Judy scoffed with a smirk as she moved towards the door. Then she sounded arrogant while saying, "I walk on the wild side."

"You walk on the safe side of the street with your parents." Chief Bogo argued. Judy shook her said before changing the subject while making herself look tough for them, "I laugh in the face of danger."

Neither Nick nor Chief Bogo looked convinced as they raised an eyebrow. Judy then proved them wrong by laughing out loud, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

It was soon by cackling from inside the building. This nearly made Judy jump out of her skin, but it did make her run and hide behind the fox and water buffalo. The three watched as three shapes came walking out of the building. All three wore clothes, but the way that they moved was more like they were feral. One was a tigress, a jaguar and a little weasel. They were known as semi-ferals, animals who preferred walking around on all fours, and didn't respect what the city stood for.

Chief Bogo stood protectively in front the children as the semi-ferals came closer. The tigress looked back and asked, "Well, well, well, Manchez, what have we got here?"

"Hm," The jaguar said as he pretended to think. Then he shook his head and said, "I don't know, Samantha, uh," Then the jaguar looked down to the weasel and asked, "What do you think, Duke?"

The weasel crazily cackled and not really saying much. His story could be told by looking at his mix-matched eyes. But the three semi-ferals didn't seem to notice as the jaguar seemed calm as he said, "Just what I was thinking." Then he became angry as he shouted, "A trio of trespassers!"

"And quite by accident, I assure you." Chief Bogo said as he hoped to get the kids out of this. Then he said, "It was really a simple navigational error.

"So let's not turn this into a scene. Shall we, fellas?" Chief Bogo questioned. Then he started to lead the children out of the park.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait." Samantha said as she was able to move herself between Bogo from Judy and Nick. Chief Bogo glared at the tigress as she said, "I know you. You're Mayor Lionheart's little stooge."

"I madam, am the chief of police and an advisor to the mayor." Chief Bogo corrected her. This earned a glare from the feline. The jaguar and the weasel were currently walking around the bunny and the fox as Manchez questioned Judy, "And what are you supposed to be exactly…"

"The future mayor of Zootopia." Judy said defiantly. Chief Bogo quickly came and stood protective over the two youngsters. Samantha joined in the circling as she asked, "Do you know what we do to mayors who step out of their kingdom?"

Judy scoffed before saying, "You can't do anything to me."

"Actually, they some what can." Chief Bogo informed. Nick seemed to be in agreement as he said, "I think that it has something to do with being on their land."

Judy gave Nick a deadpanned look before turning to Chief Bogo and recounted what he had said, "But, Bogo, you told me that they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

While she was saying that, Chief Bogo tried to motion for her to stop, and when she didn't he said in pig Latin, "You may want to ix-nay on saying the upid-stay."

"Who are you calling upid-stay?" Manchez growled while standing on his back legs for a brief moment. Chief Bogo tried to get him and the kids out while saying, "My, my, my. Oh, look at the time! It is about time that we were on our way!"

"What's the hurry?" Samantha asked as she ran in front of the fleeing party. Then she sounded ominous when she said, "We would love for the three of you to stick around for dinner."

"We could go hopping somewhere for a bite." Manchez joked as both he and Samantha started laughing. Then with a wave of her paw Samantha said, "Wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one!" Then she said, "Make mine a Kit-Kat bar!" She looked to Manchez and asked, "What do ya think?"

The continue to laugh over their jokes. Then Duke jumps up to Samantha's face, whimpering and points in a certain direction. Samantha then asked, "What, Duke? What is it?"

Manchez looked in the direction that the weasel was pointing and then asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?" Samantha asked in confusion. Manchez then shouted as she saw the three making their escape, "'Cause there it goes!"

Judy, Nick and Chief Bogo ran through the withering plants, old park equipment and old animal bones. As they rounded a large and short oak tree, Chief Bogo ran behind the two to watch them, what he didn't see was the weasel jumping down with a plank of wood in his hands. Duke struck Bogo in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Samantha and Manchez came prowling a second later to the downed police chief and took the fabric of his clothes with their teeth and started to drag him away.

Judy and Nick continued running until they hid in a field of tall grass. Nick slightly stuck his head up to see if they had been followed. Judy parted some of the blades and looked as well. Nick then asked, "Think we lost them?"

"I think so." Judy asked while they took a breath. Then she noticed that one of theirs was missing and asked, "Where is Chief Bogo?"

Said water buffalo was currently being stuffed into a mine cart. The tracks led far through abandoned park and who knows where. Manchez then joked as he pushed Bogo into the cart, "The little major-buffalo butt nonchalantly stepped into the ox cart."

"Oh, no!" Chief Bogo, on his back and couldn't right himself, cried in terror, "Not the ox cart!"

Samantha then pushed down on a lever to activate the mine cart. The police chief of Zootopia then hollered as he was sent speeding down the tracks. The three semi-feral animals laughed their heads off from it. That is until someone shouted, "Hey!"

All three looked up to see Judy and Nick looking down at them as the former said, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like you?" Samantha questioned with a smirk. Judy realized her mistake and said, "Oops."

The semi-ferals lunged at the children, making both scream as Judy and Nick run in the opposite direction. They ran until they had to stop from running into a bush. The semi-ferals stuck their heads through the vegetation and shouted, "Boo!"

And a snap of their teeth sent the children screaming again as they ran another way. Judy and Nick ran as fast as they could from the scary animals. The two quickly climbed up on a giant old slide as Manchez tried to take a bite out of them. When they slide down it, the ride was bumpy and made them make funny sounds. But the end was curved and it sent them flying and screaming into a withered flower bed.

The quickly picked themselves up and started to run up a large pile of bones. Judy hopped her way up the pile of bones and made it to the top. She was about to keep going when she heard Nick shout, "Judy!"

Looking back down she gasped as she saw that he was starting to slide back down screaming in fear. Judy quickly ran back down the pile of bones, knocking the more looser ones out of the way. Samantha had gotten close to Nick, when Judy used her rabbits foot to kick her in the nose. Samantha twitched her nose from the attack before starting to growl in irritation.

Judy and Nick continued climbing up the bone pile and found themselves in a building. They ran through the halls until they came into a huge room with a lone elephant skeleton sitting up against the far wall. The kids climbed onto the skeleton in fear and tried to reach an open window. They attempted to jump for the window when they lost their footing and fell off of the elephants head.

The kids fell to the floor and picked themselves up. When they looked to the entrance, they both gasped when they saw the semi-ferals entering the room.

As they prowled closer to the helpless nine year old's, Manchez then taunted, "Don't go scampering away now."

Though much smaller than her friend, Judy stood in front of Nick in an act of bravery. This caused the villainous ferals to mock, "Oh, look at the brave bunny. You got something to say?"

Judy opened her mouth to say something when another, much deeper voice said, "She doesn't, but I do."

The three semi-ferals turned as Judy and Nick looked to the entrance as well. Standing with five police officers and Chief Bogo was Mayor Lionheart. The Chief and his fellow law enforcers each had a pistol trained on the three semi-ferals. Leodore said to them with narrowed eyes, "If you know what's good for you, then you'll get away from my step-daughter and her friend."

"Oh, this is…" Samantha said in shock, "This is your son?"

"Oh, your son." Manchez said in equal astonishment. Samantha then asked him, "Did you know that?"

"No. Me? I didn't know…" The jaguar said. Then he returned the question, "Did you?"

"No, of course not." The tigress defended herself. Then both felines looked to their little weasel friend and asked, "Duke?"

The weasel was incredibly stupid as he started to shake his head up and down with a big, stupid grin on his face. All three soon looked into Mayor Lionheart's glaring eyes and Manchez said with a small wave, "Adios."

Then all three semi-ferals took off running through a side exit with their tails between their legs. When the coast was clear, Chief Bogo and his fellow officers then put their weapons away. The chief turned to his superior and said with a nod, "Well done, sir."

But Mayor Lionheart wasn't in a celebrating mood as he looked to the police chief with a deep frown. Chief Bogo quickly caught on and moved away to direct his unit. Judy and Nick came over to the older animals as the former started to say, "Daddy, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Leodore said to her in disappointment. Judy struggled to find the words and tried to say, "Daddy, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." Her step-father then said. He looked to the officers and ordered them to move out. The other five officers went ahead to make sure there was no danger while the mayor followed after them. Chief Bogo fell in behind the lion while taking a glance at the two children. Nick and Judy fell in behind them with their heads hanging in shame.

Nick looked to his friend and said, "I thought you were really brave."

Judy didn't say anything as they continued to walk out of the old building. But the entire thing had been viewed by a camera in a corner. On the viewing side of the camera, a very displeased Deputy Mayor Bellwether looked on what happened with a deep scowl.

Walking down a city street at dusk…

After being driven back into town by the police force, Mayor Lionheart, Chief Bogo, Judy and Nick continued to walk to the mayor's house. The mayor of Zootopia walked at a brisk pace as Chief Bogo kept a lookout. Judy and Nick continued to walk with their heads in shame. Nick stole a glance to his friend as he could see the shame in her eyes.

Chief Bogo had also looked back to the two and was startled when Mayor Lionheart called out, "Chief Bogo."

The water buffalo quickly hurried to the mayor's side and asked, "Yes, sir?"

"Please escort Nickolas home." Leodore asked. He looked back to the two young ones as he said, "I must teach my step-daughter a lesson."

Judy and Nick had stopped a few feet behind them. Nick watched as Judy tried to hide behind a bench. Chief Bogo had a stoic look on his face as he made his way to them. Then he said to the little fox, "Let's get going, Nickolas."

Then he turned to Judy, knelt down to her level, placed a hand on her shoulder with a sigh before saying, "Judith, good luck."

With that said, Chief Bogo started walking with Nick following close behind. The little fox cast one last look to his friend as he walked off into the night with his escort. Judy watched them go until her step-father shouted, "Judy!"

She looked to see that he had started moving again. She followed her step-father across a crosswalk and into a park. Mayor Lionheart led the way and stopped at a park bench before sitting down. Judy sighed before walking over to join him. Hopping onto the bench, she sat down as well as she looked up and waited for him to say something.

Mayor Lionheart was silent for a moment before closing his eyes. Then he turned as he opened them again while saying, "Judy, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know." Judy said as she hung her head again. But Leodore didn't stop there, "You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me." Then his anger turned to shock as he said, "And what's worse, you put Nickolas in danger."

Judy was on the verge of tears as she choked up, "I was just trying to be brave, like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Leodore told her. Judy looked away as she thought about it. Leodore then said, "Judy…"

The little bunny looked up as the lion said, "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything." Judy said. Leodore's expression softened as he admitted, "I was today."

"You were?" Judy asked in surprise. Leodore pulled her onto his lap as he said, "Yes." He asked her, "Do you remember the story of how me and Ada got you?"

Judy nodded as she remembered when he told her. She was sad at first, but then thought about the good times she had with her step-parents. Then he wrapped her in a hug and said, "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh," Judy said in realization, "so I guess even mayors get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." Leodore nodded. Judy then asked, "So, are we still buddies?"

"Hm. Yes." Leodore reassured her. Then she pressed up against him and asked, "And we'll always be together, right?"

This caught Leodore off guard as he began to think. Then he said, "Judy, let me tell you something that the previous mayor told me." He looked up at the stars in the night sky and said, "Look at the stars. It's said that some of the greatest mayors look down on us from those stars when their gone."

"Really?" Judy asked in wonder. Leodore nodded his head and said, "Yes." Then he added his own little wisdom, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those great mayors will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

Both of them continued to stare up into the night sky as they gazed up.

x

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to think of something for 'Pinned Ya' but I was able to make it work out in the end. See you all for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I want to apologize for any horror you have in this chapter, but remember that it's just a parody of a story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Five: Be Prepared**

Night passed as well over the abandoned park outside the city. And in the darkness, any lights still glowing cast a sickly green hue as well as steam from the underground vents. Especially in a small building that had withered beyond repair. And deep down inside that building the three semi-ferals from earlier were sitting, or in Manches's case, grumbling.

"Man, that lousy Lionheart." The jaguar complained as he paced, "Pulling those weapons on us to scare us."

This causes Duke to start laughing. The weasel was laughing so hard that he had to sit down. But it caused Manches to become annoyed and told the weasel, "It's no funny, Duke."

Duke then tried to hold in his laughter by placing his paws over his mouth, but it just came out stronger as it was hysterical. Manches glared angrily as he shouted, "Hey, shut up!"

But Duke kept on laughing, making Manches more angry. With an angry snarl, the jet black furred jaguar swatted the weasel with his paw. Duke then stood back up, growling himself and charged at Manches. Manches tried to stomp on the weasel, but Duke was quick enough to dodge the attack and jumped on the jaguar's back. Manches yowled with pain as Duke bit him on the ear. With a vigorous shake of his head, Manches was able to shake Duke off and grabbed the scruff of the weasel's neck in his teeth. The little weasel screamed in terror while being shook in the jaguar's teeth.

Samantha, who had been standing on an overturned bookshelf on a risen part of the room, looked back and saw what was going. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she turned to the two fighting animals and shouted, "Will you knock it off?"

Manches threw Duke down to the ground just when the weasel was about to bite him. The weasel ended up biting on his own leg. Manches gestured with his head and said, "Well, he started it."

"Just look at you guys." Samantha said while jumping down to their level, "No wonder we're skulking around outside of the city."

"Man, I hate skulking." Manches complained as he sat down.

"Yeah?" Samantha said as she complained, "If it weren't for those cops and the mayor, we'd be the ones running the joint."

"Man, I hate guys like Lionheart or Bogo." Manches growled. Samantha was in agreement as she said with a scowl, "So pushy."

"And rude." The jaguar added. Samantha walked around Manches and added, "And stinky."

"And, man, are they…" Both the tigress and jaguar sat back to back as they both said, "Ugly!"

Then all three semi-ferals broke out in laughter. It went on until a feminine voice said, "Oh, surely not all of us in a high office position are all that bad."

They looked up to see Dawn Bellwether sitting on in an old chair high up in a door way. Samantha gave a sigh of relief as Manches said, "Oh, Ms. Bellwether. It's just you."

"We were afraid it was somebody important." Samantha commented. Manches said in agreement, "Yeah, you know, like Leodore Lionheart."

"Yeah." Samantha agreed. Dawn didn't look too happy with that comment and said, "I see."

"Now that's power!" Manches said. Samantha said with a scowl, "Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder."

Manches felt mischievous and tried it, "Lionheart!"

Saying the name did in fact send a shudder down Sam's spine, but instead of being annoyed or angry, she said with a smile, "Do it again."

"Lionheart!" Manches said again. Sam shuddered again, "Oh!"

But Manches didn't stop there and kept going, "Lionheart! Lionheart! Lionheart!"

It caused all three semi-ferals to start laughing. Samantha then laughed and said, "Ooh, it tingles me."

The only one who wasn't laughing was the sheep from up high. She rubbed her temple as she commented, "I, am surrounded by idiots."

"Now, you, Dawn," Manches tried say, "I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our friend."

"Charmed." Dawn said as she turned her head away. Samantha responded to that, "Oh, I like that. She ain't no mayor, but she's still proper."

"Yeah." Manches said in agreement. But then he looked up to the little sheep and asked, "Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Dawny, old buddy, old pal? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Dawn gave the jaguar a slight scowl before saying with a roll of her eyes, "I don't think any of you truly deserve this." She stood from her seat and pulled up a camel haunch, making the three semi-ferals drool with hunger and then voiced her complaints about their performance, "I gift-wrapped those two little brats for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them."

The sheep then kicked the haunch over the edge. When it hit the floor, the three began to tear into the meat. As they ate, two of the three semi-ferals voiced their points to the deputy mayor. Samantha, with her mouth full of camel, looked up and said, "Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Bellwether."

"Yeah. What were we supposed to do?" Manches said in agreement with his mouth also full. He swallowed what he had before saying, "Kill Lionheart?"

They kept eating as Dawn Bellwether watched before she got a malicious grin and said, "Precisely."

This caused all three semi-ferals to look up at her with questioning looks. Dawn then made a leap towards a leaning shelf. Her added weight caused the shelf to tip over. As it came down at them, the tigress, jaguar and weasel all scrambled out of the way to avoid getting crushed. When the shelf crashed to ground, Dawn Bellwether stepped off unscathed as steam from the cracks and vents went erupted. Dawn then began to sing…

 **Dawn:** _I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a sales hog's backside_

The little sheep walked over to Duke who was chewing on the camel bone. She looked annoyed when he didn't pay her any attention.

 _But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!_

 _My words are a matter of pride_

Duke then sat attention while giving her a salute. She stood behind the weasel and waved a hand in front of his serious looking face.

 **Dawn:** _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

Duke then gave a wink before having a stupid looking face. Dawn's face lit up as she thought about her future.

 _But we're talking kings and successions_

Samantha and Manches were watching on a ledge behind the two and started laughing amongst themselves. Dawn surprised them by jumping up to them and scaring them o where they fell back as she sang…]

 _Even you can't be caught unawares_

The two felines had fallen into two geysers. The pressure had built up to where it launched both of them high into the air with a yelp of surprise. Dawn then jumped from the ledge and jumped onto a ramp just as the two came back down to earth.

 **Dawn:** _So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

She tiptoed around a stone column while continuing to sing about the future.

 _A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer_

Samantha appeared on the other side of the column and asked in song…

 **Samantha:** _And where do we feature?_

Dawn came over, pinched her cheek and reassured her.

 **Dawn:** _Just listen to teacher_

The sheep released the tigress and walked away. Samantha watched her go while rubbing her cheek with a glow.

 _I know it sounds sordid_

 _But you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues_

Dawn jumped up a few stares to a balcony where Duke sat on the ledge while once again chewing on the camel bone. Dawn looked absolutely sure as she sang…

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

With a strong kick, she sent the weasel flying off of the balcony and into a pile of bones.

 **Dawn:** _Be prepared_

All three semi-feral predators came out of the bone pile with a different animal skull on their heads. Manches had a buffalo skull, Samantha had a giraffe on her and Duke had a wolf's skull on his head. Manches then sounded happy as he said, "Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared." Then he was confused as he looked up to the deputy mayor and asked, "For what?"

"For the death of the mayor." Dawn proudly declared. This didn't make anything clearer as Manches climbed up to the balcony and asked, "Why? Is he sick?"

Dawn grabbed his white tank top and held him close as she said, "No, you fool, we're going to kill him." Then she had a malicious smile as she added, "And little Judy, too."

Then she pushed him off of the balcony. He fell to the ground between Samantha and Duke as the former then happily said, "Great idea, who needs a mayor?"

Samantha and Duke started to dance as she and Manches sang…

 **Samantha and Manches:** _No mayor, no mayor, la-la la-la la, la_

"Idiots!" Dawn angrily shouted before declaring, "There will be a mayor!"

"Hey, but you said…" Manches said in confusion. Dawn cut him off by stating, "I shall be mayor!" Then she promised them, "Stick with me, and you shall roam this city, and NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!"

The lighting within the building took on a more sickly yellow color. This caused excitement with the three semi-ferals as Manches shouted, "Yeah! All right!"

Samantha then happily shouted, "Long live the mayor!"

More and more semi-feral animals joined in the cry as light's from the auditorium revealed them, "Long live the mayor! Long live the mayor!"

Yellow smoke and evil cackling filled the air as the semi-ferals joined in the song…

 **Semi-ferals Chorus:** _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _To a mayor who'll be all time adored_

Dawn watched as the semi-ferals walked by in goose step formation. She then let them know what came with the job…

 **Dawn:** _Of course, quid pro quo_

 _you're expected_

 _To take certain duties on board_

She emphasized this by making a slashing motion with her finger across her throat. But then she told the joys…

 **Dawn:** _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is_

Dawn leapt off of the balcony and landed on the head of semi-feral wolf, knocking him down. The sheep stepped off of him before turning to look down at him. She had a nice smile on her face before she looked scary while shouting…

 **Dawn:** _You won't get a sniff without me!_

The pressure from the underground water started to shake the building while making it change in shape. Dawn jumped on a few rising columns while she and the semi-feral chorus took advantage of chaos…

 **Dawn and Semi-feral Chorus:** _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

 _Oooh, la-la-la_

Dawn's column rose higher as she and her army thought of how to accomplish their dreams…

 **Dawn and Semi-feral Chorus:** _Meticulous planning_

 _(We'll have food!)_

 _Tenacity spanning_

 _(Lots of food!)_

 _Decades of denial_

 _(Lots of meat!)_

 _Is simply why I'll_

 _be mayor undisputed_

 _Respected, saluted_

She placed her hoof on her chest as she made herself sound high and mighty…

 **Dawn:** _And seen for the wonder I am_

A couple of the semi-ferals had a skeleton in their teeth and shook them around while thinking about their hunger. Dawn looked maniacal as she sang…

 **Dawn and Semi-feral Chorus:** _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be Prepared_

The semi-ferals danced in joy at this possibility. One played the ribcage of an elephant like a xylophone. Samantha, Manches and Duke stuck their heads through a wall of steam as they, Dawn and the others sang…

 **Dawn and Semi-feral Chorus:** _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be Prepared_

The column on which Dawn stood had risen through a hole in the ceiling. She stood at the top while the semi-ferals sat or stood on a ledge that jutted from the column. All of them broke out into an evil laugh as they would soon put a plan in motion.

x

 **Author's Note:** And this chapter is done. Be prepared for the next chapter. This was actually a more fun chapter to do than I Just Can't Wait to Be King for this fanfic. Must have been because I didn't have to change much in the song. Also, have you heard the ending of Be Prepared on the Itunes album. It's mostly a personal point of mine, but I like the ending of the song in the movie more.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. Note that this chapter will be much different than in the actual Lion King. I'm going to try and make it work. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Six: The Death of a Mayor**

Late afternoon the next day, Dawn had driven Judy from the mayor's house and was heading somewhere outside the city limits. Today, Judy had changed to a pink button up T-shirt and brown pants. They had come to a place down in a canyon with a wide river flowing through. The two had just gotten out of the car and were now walking down into the Cliffside canyon. Judy had heard a lot about the canyon. It was said that not too long ago, a hospital literally once stood on the cliff at the end of the river. They had come to a spot where a tree sat next to the water.

"Now you wait here." Dawn told the little bunny as they neared the tree. Then she said, "Mayor Lionheart has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Ooh, what is it?" Judy curiously asked. Dawn smirked a little before saying, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Judy hopped onto a giant root of the tree and said, "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Dawn chuckled at this before saying, "You are such a naughty bunny."

Judy's face fell and she said, "Come on, Auntie Bellwether."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Dawn said with a shake of her head. Then she pointed out, "This is just for you and your dad." She waved her hand around as she said, "You know, some sort of father-daughter thing."

When she couldn't think of anything else, Dawn put on a big smile and said, "Well, I had better go and get him."

"I'll go with you." Judy said and jumped off the root. But before she could take another step, Dawn turned and snapped, "No!"

This startled Judy a little, and Dawn realized what she was doing. Taking a deep breath, chuckled and she said with a small frown, "No. Just stay by this tree." Then she added, "You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the semi-ferals."

"You know about that?" Judy asked. Dawn made duck lips as she said, "Judy, everybody knows about that."

"Really?" Judy asks as her ears fall against the back of her head. Dawn, actually enjoying to watch Judy feel guilty about it, smirks and says, "Oh, yes. Lucky thing daddy was there to save you, eh?"

Then leaning closer to the little bunny she said, "And don't worry, bravery comes in more ways than one."

With that said, the deputy mayor turned and took her leave. Judy's face then lit up as she called after her 'aunt', "Hey, Auntie Bellwether, will I like this surprise?"

The question caused Bellwether to stop for a moment. Then she had a smirk on her face as she said, "Judy, it's just to _die_ for."

Then the little sheep made her way out of the canyon.

High above the canyon, and somewhere up the river rested a dam for the canyon river. And next to the dam was a big herd of grazing wildebeest. The wildebeest herd could thankfully walk on to legs and yet still graze like their ancestors. Waiting in a nearby small grove of trees was the semi-feral group of Samantha Tigress, Jaguar Manches, and Duke Weaselton. They were waiting for the plan to commence, but someone's stomach couldn't seem to get it right as it started growling.

"Shut up!" Samantha growled in irritation. But Manches whined, "I can't help it. I'm so hungry." He stood up on his feet and said, "I got to have a wildebeest."

"Stay put." The tigress warned. Manches sat back down and asked, "Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No!" Samantha growled, "We wait for the signal from Dawn."

Said sheep appeared beside the herd. It wasn't long until the three semi-ferals noticed her, making Samantha say, "There she is." She looked to her friends, but on a comical evil frown and said, "Let's go."

Back down in the canyon, Judy sat on the root and pondered on her 'aunt's' words. She said to herself, "More ways to be brave than one."

Judy kept thinking about it when she could feel a slight rumbling. Looking up she saw a huge dust cloud heading in a certain direction. When she saw that it was a herd of wildebeest, she looked to see where they were heading and gasped when she saw that it was the dam. She looked to the wall that blocked the water and horror filled her eyes when she saw it opening. As the water rushed through the canyon, Judy ran like her ancestors once did on four legs and high tailed it out of there.

The semi-ferals were chasing the wildebeest towards the dam. Dawn had made it to where they could steer the herd towards the control room. The deputy mayor thought that it was a stupid design flaw, but perfect for her plan to place the release button on the floor and making it huge enough for someone big to step on.

The wildebeest herd broke through the double doors and ran to the other side of the dam. The semi-ferals had stopped to watch the bunny.

Judy continued running from the rushing water and tried to put everything she had in her speed, but the water kept coming.

Driving near the canyon himself with Chief Bogo in passenger seat, Mayor Lionheart was helping out with the patrols to keep an eye out for other semi-ferals. Chief Bogo looked out and saw the huge dust cloud and said, "Look, sir. The wildebeest herd is on the move."

Mayor Lionheart took a quick glance and saw it as well before saying, "That is odd."

They were about to investigate when they saw Dawn Bellwether standing beside the road. Leodore put the brakes on, making the tires squeal as they came to a halt. Chief Bogo quickly rolled down the window as Dawn came running up to them panting and looing scared. Leodore then asked, "Dawn, what are you doing here?"

"Mayor Lionheart, quick… I followed Judy all the way out here… I last saw her down in the canyon when I saw the stampeding wildebeest." She said while trying to draw breath. Then she sounded really scared and said, "Something must have happened, because the dam just opened up and now the canyon is now flooding, with Judy trapped down there!"

"Judy?" Leodore said with concern in his eyes. Bogo then opened the door and motioned with his head to the sheep, "Get in! Quick!"

When the deputy mayor was secure inside the vehicle, Mayor Lionheart put the pedal to the metal and floored it.

The little bunny continued to run from the advancing water, panting as she continued hopping/running in a desperate attempt to get to safety. She looked back and gasped with fear as the water was starting to get closer. Looking forward again and she saw a dead tree leaning over the bank. Fear-driven, the little bunny quickly hopped up from branch to branch until she reached the top of the tree and held onto that branch for dear life as rushing water pushed the tree as it went by.

Leodore drove like a madman to make his way to the canyon. When they came to the drop, only then did he slow to screeching halt. Both Deputy Mayor Bellwether and Chief Bogo looked like they had been on a wild rollercoaster as they sat in their seats with panicked looks on their faces. Chief Bogo slowly turned to his superior and said, "We may want to discuss your driving habits, sir."

"Tell me to take the test after this." Leodore retorted before quickly getting out. Taking a deep breath, both the water buffalo and the sheep stepped out of the car. They ran to the edge of the canyon and started to look around for Judy. Chief Bogo pulled out some binoculars from the car and used them to look around. After a minute or two of searching, the chief of Zootopia's police force saw the little bunny. He handed the binoculars to Mayor Lionheart while he points and shouted, "Over there, right there on that tree."

Leodore soon saw the tree and handed them back. Placing his hands next to his mouth he shouted, "Hold on, Judy!"

The rushing water caused the tree to uproot and tilt a little, and it made the little bunny scream in terror, "Dad!"

Mayor Lionheart looked down the canyon wall to see if there was anything to get him to his daughter. He saw spots to where he could jump down. He quickly ripped off the black over shirt and threw it down. Before Dawn or Bogo could stop him, the mayor of Zootopia crouched down on all fours and leapt down into the canyon.

Chief Bogo and Dawn watched as Leodore made his way down into the flooded canyon. Then he dived into the fast-moving water and tried to swim against the current to get to Judy. Chief Bogo then said in fear, "Oh, Dawn, this is just awful!"

He began to panic and pulled out his radio. When he tried to see if there was signal, all he got from it was static. Looking down at his secondary superior he said, "I'm gonna have to go and get help! It's the only thing that we can do!"

He turned to leave, but before he could go any further a rock struck him in the back of the head. He stood there for a moment before falling on his back. Dawn stepped up to his unconscious form with a deep scowl on her muzzle. When she was certain that he would be out for a while, the sheep turned back to the canyon river.

Mayor Lionheart continued to swim through the river towards the tree. When he was a few feet from the tree, a wave washed over the lion, and caused him to sink under. Judy gasped when she saw her step-father thrown under the waves, but her worry went away when he resurfaced. The fast-moving water finally uprooted the dead tree and sent a screaming Judy into the waters. Mayor Lionheart then picked up his pace swimming and reached out for her while he paddled, and she did the same. They were able to latch onto each other and Leodore pulled Judy closer to him and placed her on his back. With Judy's arms neatly secure around his neck, the lion turned and began to make his way back to the canyon wall. Dawn slowly followed their progress from the cliff edge. He was aiming his swimming towards a spot that touched the water with stone. Leodore reached out and grabbed the rocky surface. He allowed Judy to jump onto the rock first and was about to climb on after her when a big wave knocked him down.

Judy, now scared again, watched as he sank under the waves again and shouted, "Daddy!"

Judy then watched the water for any signs of her step-father, and her eyes became frantic with fear as she looked from one spot to another. And in a split second, the lion burst out of the water and clung to the muddy side of the canyon. The little bunny looked relieved with a smile as she watched her step-father begin to climb the canyon wall. When he slipped from the mud, she became scared again, but continued to watch him climb. She turned and looked up to see a path that she could hop up. And that path she went and took and hopped from one rocky ledge to another.

With Judy taking her way, Mayor Lionheart continued the steep climb. The climb became steeper the further up he went. When it became too steep, Leodore found himself in trouble. He didn't know what to do. Then he thought of a risk idea and then jumped for the ledge. Luckily for him he was able to grab and hang on to the ledge. As he proceeded to pull himself up, the sound of cloven hooves caught his attention. He looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of Dawn Bellwether.

"Dawn," Leodore panted, "please… help… me."

He started to slip a little from the mud and steep drop. Dawn continued to look at him with a neutral expression. Then with a smirk she knelt down in front of him and said, "Oh, you won't have to worry about anything anymore, I'll be sure to take good care of everything when you're gone."

Leodore gave her a confused look, and thus she chuckled before saying, "I guess what I'm saying is," Her face went dark as she said, "Long live the mayor."

The lion's face became one of horror as he realized it. Dawn then gave a quick and hard push to Leodore's face. Combined with the fact that he was still wet from the river, the push caused him to fall off the cliff and back down into the river. He let loose a scream as he fell back first into the fast moving water.

"No!" Judy yelled from a spot on the canyon wall as she watched him go under with a huge splash. The river was starting to calm down and recede back to what it was before the dam burst. Judy then jumped back down the canyon as the last of the water only flowed with the river. She looked about the river to try and find her step-father. When she couldn't see any signs of him, she called out, "Dad!"

But not a sound was heard as she nearly slipped in the mud. Judy caught herself before she could. Then looking around she called out again, "Dad!"

She hopped up on a stone before running a few paces along the stone. Judy unknowingly stepped on a slick portion of the rock and slipped. The little bunny fell off of the rock and landed face first in the mud. She groaned as she lifted her head up. That's when she noticed a shape lying next to a dead tree. She hopefully said, "Dad!"

But the shape didn't move as she slowly approached and wiped the mud off of her face. When she came close enough, she saw Leodore lying on his side under the tree. Judy began to grow worried as she came closer. She ran up to the still form of Mayor Lionheart and moved up to his face. Judy became very frightened when she saw that he wasn't breathing. Placing an ear up against him, she tried to listen for the sounds of breathing. But she dreaded it when all she could hear was water. Becoming truly scared she looked in all directions as she cried out, "Help!"

But the only thing to answer was her echo on the canyon walls. Judy began to lose hope as she called out, "Somebody!" Her echo was the only to answer, "Anybody."

She became truly said as she hung her head and said, "Help."

Tear's rolled down Judy's face as comes to terms about her step-father's death and know believing that it was her fault. She sobbed as she turned back to the still form. Judy sits and leans against the lion's chest as she and mourned for him. Unaware to her, a figure silently clumped through the mud towards them. The shadow fell upon Judy as Dawn's voice said, "Judy."

The little bunny looked back to see Dawn standing there with shock on her face as she questions with a whisper, "What have you done?"

Judy stood and backed away a few inches from the body as she sobbed while trying to explain, "Th-there was a flo-flood, and h-h-he tried to save me." The little bunny sniffles before saying, "It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh, Of course. Of course, you didn't." Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around the bunny. She tried to comfort the sobbing bunny by saying, "No one ever means for these things to happen." But then the sheep's face became serious as she said, "But, Mayor Lionheart is dead."

This causes Judy to look at her aunt as the sheep pointed out, "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

This causes Judy to look of to the side as she thought about it. But her attention was brought back when Dawn gasped, "What will your mother think? The kind gazelle who, with Leodore, took you in when you were an infant. Why, she'd be more than just devastated!"

Judy sniffles before asking, "What am I going to do?"

"Run, Judy." Dawn told her. Judy backed away and looked to Leodore's still form before Dawn ominously said, "Run. Run away and never return."

Judy was only hesitant for a minute before she turned fled down into the muddy canyon. Dawn stood there watching with a smirk as she thought her plan was going brilliantly. But her smile faded as she knew that there was still one more thing to take care of. Then as they approached form behind, Dawn somehow knew that the semi-ferals were there as she ordered, "Kill her."

The semi-ferals didn't hesitate as they raced after the little bunny. Judy came to a stop at a wide section of the river. She tried to catch her breath when she heard the sound of growling behind her. Looking behind her, she gasped when she saw the three semi-ferals from the abandoned park. Judy broke into a run again as she tried to get away from the savage predators. She jumped on a rock, but had to jump off of it real quick as Manches' claws raked against the rock.

The sun began to set as Judy kept running down beside the river, panting as fear and guilt ran through her mind. The little bunny had to slide to a stop when she saw that she was coming close to the canyon river's end. Judy braced herself as she feared that wouldn't stop in time. But when Judy couldn't feel herself going off the edge, she opened an eye to find that she was alright. She found herself standing at the edge of the Cliffside river, left of where the old hospital once stood.

Judy gasped in fear at the height of the fall before looking behind her to see that the semi-ferals coming up right behind her. Taking a leap of faith, Judy jumped over the edge. The three semi-ferals slid to a stop as well as they watched the bunny fall. They looked around the base of the waterfall to see for any signs of her, but couldn't find any. Manches looked to Samantha and said, "What are we going to do? If she's alive-"

"Well, she's practically dead out there anyway." Samantha said while continuing to search the river. A smirk formed on her face before she said, "And if she were ever to come back, then we'll kill her."

Sinister smirks formed on Manches and Duke's faces as well as the former looked down at the river and shouted, "Yeah! You hear that! If you EVER come back, we'll KILL ya!"

All three of them broke into laughter as Samantha led them from the edge. Duke was the last one to leave before saluting down to the river.

As they walked away from the edge, it was fortunate as they didn't see it when Judy burst from the water with a gasp. She looked up to the top of the waterfall to see that the semi-ferals were gone. About to paddle to the shore, Judy stopped when she saw a log floating past her. She grabbed a hold of the piece of wood and climbed onto it as it floated down the river. The day's events ran through her mind as she closed her eyes.

Later that evening, Dawn Bellwether stood in front of a television camera. Ada Gazelle stood off on the sides as she wept. Chief Bogo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they waited for Dawn to give her speech. When the camera was activated, Dawn looked directly at it as she said with convincing, yet false sorrow, "My fellow Zootopians, it is with great sorrow to inform you that Leodore Lionheart, Mayor of Zootopia, and his adopted daughter Judy Hops has passed on. It pains me as I saw that their deaths were a terrible tragedy."

Throughout the city, the animals watched in shock and sadness as she said, " _Earlier this evening, he and Judy had been found down in the Cliffside Canyon. Mayor Lionheart was discovered drowned from a flood that had been reported by the technical engineers of the Cliffside Dam._ "

From his own home, sitting on his mother's lap and wrapped in her arms, Nick's eyes watered at the thought of his best friend being gone. He looked away from the television as Dawn said, " _Unfortunately, we do not have the current whereabouts of Judy Hops. Though it is more than likely that she had been swept away by the flood._ "

On the television screen, Dawn Bellwether took a deep breath before saying, " _Though this is a great and heavy loss, we will not let it affect us. And so it is with a heavy heart as I now take the mantle of mayor._ "

Those in the streets looked about as they saw semi-ferals starting to fill the streets as Dawn said, "And out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise," All the citizens of Zootopia gasped in fear as the new mayor said, "to greet the dawning of a new era in which we and those who embrace more of the wild side can come together in a great and glorious future!"

The wicked laughter of the semi-ferals echoed through out the center sections of the city as. Even from inside the studio, Chief Bogo was completely shocked by this turn of events. From up on top of a roof, Finick held his staff and watched as the streets flooded with both the citizens and the semi-ferals before looking away with a shake of his head as a sigh left him.

Much later, Finick had returned to his jungle hut and was now sitting at a table with his saddened head in his paws. A tear rolled down Finick's cheek before he wiped it away. He looked up to the painting of Judy he had made nine years ago, and it caused him to look even more depressed. Getting out of the chair, Finick walked over to the painting and gave it one last look before looking away and smeared the painting with a paw.

x

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I didn't include everything from the Lion King movie. There will be more likeness later.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I made it to where Gideon Grey is also older than Judy. I don't really know how much older Clauhouser is, but I thought he would do well as a substitute for the kind hearted Pumbaa. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Seven: Meet Gideon Grey and Clauhouser**

Judy's log continued to float down the river as it had for three straight days. She laid there weak and depressed as she continued to think about what had happened, and still blamed herself for it. She had passed out from the lack of food and laid with her back against the log. The log bumped against something made of wood. The sound alerted a pair of feline ears in the tall grass near the river. Peeking over the blades of green, a kind and round cheetah face looked and saw the unconscious bunny. The cheetah wore red and black gym shorts with a white tank top. When he noticed how weak she was looking he gasped with worry and ran off for help.

It wasn't long before the cheetah returned with a slightly rotund fox wearing a blue button-up shirt and overalls in tow. The cheetah had just come over the hill and said, "You will not believe what I found, Gideon. It was the most unexpected thing that I've ever seen."

"Now Benjamin, I know that whatever it is has got you excited, but I wouldn't make too much of a big deal out of this." Gideon told him as he walked behind him. He was about to say something else when Benjamin grabbed his face and made him look to the log. Gideon's jaw dropped when he saw the little bunny laying there on the log.

Suddenly, a shriek came from above and made both the cheetah and the fox gasp when they looked. Vultures soared over the little bunny, knowing that she couldn't last long. The Vultures were among some of the animals that didn't have the same evolution as mammals did when they learned to walk on two legs.

But just as the vultures were about to descend on the bunny, Gideon and Benjamin quickly ran over and started to chase them away. When they wouldn't fly off, Gideon picked up a rock and threw it at one. It seemed to scare away at least a few of the vultures. Benjamin was quick to run over to the bunny and stand protectively over her as the cheetah used a stick to swat at the Vultures. Gideon came up to them and shouted at them, "Get out! Get out! Get out of here!"

One of the Vultures few too close, and so Gideon gave it a good kick to it before it flew away. When they were all gone, Benjamin laughed as he lightly slapped Gideon on the shoulder and said, "We sure showed them scary vultures, huh?"

"Hee, hee, hee! It does seem to get them every time." Gideon admitted. They looked down at the little bunny and looked closely at her. Benjamin saw that she was still breathing and said, "Hey, she's still alive."

"But her clothes are soaked from the river." Gideon surmised from the observation. Then he guessed, "Something tells me that she must have fallen in the river." He took a closer look at her face and saw that it twitched in a manner like she was having a bad dream before saying, "But she looks like she's not doing so great."

"Aw, look at her. She's so cute and all alone." The cheetah said. "Can we keep her?" Benjamin asked the fox with hope in his voice. Gideon looked uncertain as he said, "I don't know. I'm not exactly sure that we'll be able to care for her."

"Well, maybe she won't be so much trouble." Benjamin said as his hope remained. This got Gideon thinking as he said out loud, "You know, maybe having this little rabbit around won't hurt too much."

This caused Benjamin to look at his friend with a smile and asked, "So we're keeping her?"

Gideon blew a raspberry and said, "Of course, we're keeping her." Then he asked as Benjamin picked her up in her arms, "Who's the one who comes up with the great ideas?"

"Uh," Benjamin said before guessing, "You."

"Exactly." The fox smirked before wiping his brow. Then he noticed how hot it was out there and said, "Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

The two of them hurried away from the river as they took the little bunny home. Gideon then looked to the cheetah and said, "But if she's gonna stay, she has to pass the initiation."

"Really?" Benjamin questioned. Gideon raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course, we did it when we found this lifestyle."

"I guess it wouldn't really hurt." Benjamin said as they continued walking.

It wasn't long until the two brought Judy into their hut. Benjamin laid her down on a bed while Gideon was dipping a cloth into a bowl of water before placing it on the bunny's head. The wetness of the cloth caused Judy to wake up. She groaned as she fully opened her eyes, then she saw both Gideon and Benjamin standing a few feet away from her. Judy was a little frightened at first, but Benjamin calmly said, "Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you, little bunny."

"O-Okay." Judy said as she sat up. She took the cloth off of her head as Gideon asked, "You okay, kid?"

"I guess so." Judy said as she looked away. Then she said, "My name's Judy."

"You had nearly died at the river." Benjamin bluntly said. Gideon placed a paw on his chest and tried to take the credit, "I saved you."

"Gide…" Benjamin said while nudging him with an elbow. Gideon sighed before saying, "With the help of Benny here."

The cheetah smiled in happiness and held his head high. Judy hopped off the table and headed for the door while saying, "Thanks for your help, you guys."

This surprised both Gideon and Benjamin as they watched her walk out the door. Gideon moved to the opening and asked, "Hey, where are you goin'?

"Nowhere." Judy said as she kept walking. Gide said to Ben, "Gee, she looks blue."

"Eh," Benjamin said as he looked at the color of her fur, "I'd actually say more gray."

"No, no, no." Gideon said to correct what he meant, "I mean she's depressed."

"Oh." The cheetah said as he finally understood. The two friends quickly walked out the door and caught up with the little rabbit. Judy looked behind her as Benjamin came up and asked, "What's eating at you, little bunny?"

"Everything higher on the food chain if they could!" Gideon joked as they sat down and started laughing. He lightly patted her on the back as he said, "The food chain!"

But it wasn't all that funny to either Judy or Benjamin as the fox continued laughing. His laughing died down as he realized that it was a flop. Then he cleared his throat, "Ahem." Then acting casual he asked, "So, where you from?"

"Who cares?" Judy rhetorically asked as she stood to walk again. Then she dejectedly said, "I can't ever go back."

"Ah, you're an outcast." Gideon said as he walked in front of her. Benjamin joined him as the fox proudly said, "That's great. So are we."

"What did you do, Judy?" Ben asked as he was curious. Judy sat down on a log as she said, "Something terrible. But I don't really want to talk about it."

"Good, we don't want to hear about it." Gideon said with a smirking shake of his head and crossed his arms. Benjamin thought he was being a little insensitive and said, "Come on, Gideon." Then he looked to the bunny and asked with a little help, "Anything that we could do to try and help?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Judy said as she slightly wished. Benjamin sat down as he then offered, "You know, kid," He looked to the fox as he said, "in times like this, my buddy Gideon here says," Then he quoted, "You got to put your behind in your past."

This caused Gideon to shake his head as he waved his arms, "No, no, no." Benjamin then tried to correct his mistake, "I mean."

"Amateur." Gideon said as he took over. He told his friend, "Lie down before you hurt yourself." This made Benjamin sit it out as Gideon turned to the bunny and correctly said, "It's, 'You got to put your past behind you.'" Then he asked, "Look, kid, bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right." Judy said in agreement. But Gideon thought otherwise as he poked her in the nose and said, "Wrong!" Then with a sweep of his head and his hand he said, "When the world turns its back on you," He looked back down at the bunny, "you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Judy said, still feeling down. Both Benjamin and Gideon smiled as the latter told her, "Then maybe it's time that you had a new lesson." Then lifting his head up in a regal manner he said, "Repeat after me." Then clearing his throat he said, "Hakuna Matata."

This confused Judy as she said, "What?"

"Hakuna Matata." Benjamin slowly said before translating with a smile, "It means 'No Worries'."

Gideon stood up and sang the word as Benjamin pulled out a small guitar, "Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase."

He and Judy looked to Benjamin as he gave a strum before joining the song…

 **Benjamin:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _Ain't no passing craze_

Gideon took one of Judy's paws and pulled her along into the forest as he sang…

 **Gideon:** _It means no worries_

 _For the rest of your days_

Judy walked with the two as they came to a section of the forest and Gideon helped her sit down against a bush. Benjamin set down the guitar, took a giant leaf into his hands and fanned it over Judy as Gideon placed a small crown of flowers on her head while they sang…

 **Gideon and Benjamin:** _It's our problem-free philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?" Judy asked Benjamin as she was still confused. The cheetah nodded and said, "Yeah, it's our motto."

"What's a motto again?" Judy asked. Gideon leaned closer and joked, "Nothin'. What's-a-motto with you?"

Both he and Benjamin broke into laughter over this. Gideon continued laughing and patting her on the back as Benjamin set the leaf down and said, "You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems."

Gideon nodded in agreement before saying, "That's right. Take Benjamin here, for example." Then through song he said,

 **Gideon:** _Why…_

 _When he was a young cheetah_

 **Benjamin (Opera style):** _When I was a young cheetah_

"Very nice." Gideon sarcastically said as he stuck a finger in his ear from the ringing. Benjamin, oblivious to the sarcasm, smiled as he said, "Thanks."

The two jumped back in the musical backstory…

(Beginning Flashback)

A younger Benjamin Clauhouser walked up to a buffet restaurant with a nervous look on his face.

 **Gideon:** _He found his appetite lacked a certain appeal_

Then with a deep breath he walked into the restaurant.

 _He could clear a table or a room after ever meal_

As he walked by the patrons, they looked away as they knew who he was. A few minutes later, he had eaten his fill of food.

 **Benjamin:** _I'm a sensitive soul_

 _Though I seem thick-skinned_

He picked up on more bite before a small bodily sound escaped his backside. This caused the other patrons to look his way as they sniffed.

 _And it hurt that my friends_

 _Never stood downwind_

All the other animals cleared out of the restaurant as the young Benjamin threw his head in the air as he shouted…

(End of Flashback)

 **Benjamin now with his head the same way:** _And, oh, the shame_

Judy watched as Gideon got down on his knees as church music began to play…

 **Gideon:** __ _How he was ashamed_

A depressed looking Benjamin stepped into a spotlight as he sang…

 **Benjamin:** _Thought of changing my name_

Gideon pounded the ground as he questioned…

 **Gideon:** _What's in a name_

The cheetah moved with the spotlight following him…

 **Benjamin with soulful eyes:** _And I got downhearted_

Judy was worried about him as the fox then asked him…

 **Gideon:** _How did you feel?_

 **Benjamin:** _Every time that I…_

But Gideon was quick to run up to the cheetah and clamp his mouth shut, "Hey, Gideon," Then by somehow breaking the fourth wall he turned and said, "not in front of the kids."

"Oh," Benjamin said as he looked at the audience and apologized with a smile, "sorry."

This really confused Judy as she looked to the audience. But the rhythm of the music picked up again as Gideon hoisted Benjamin up in a vine as they sang…

 **Gideon and Benjamin:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _What a wonderful phrase_

Judy watched as the cheetah went higher and higher. Then with his back paws hung in the vine, Benjamin swung in and lifted Gideon into the air. And as they swung back in forth in different poses, Judy started to feel the beat…

 **Gideon and Benjamin:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _Ain't no passing craze_

Then taking a shot, Judy stood up as a spotlight dropped on her and she sang…

 **Judy:** _It means no worries_

 _For the rest of your days_

Nick came in vaudeville knee-slide fashion next to Judy and said with a smirk, "Yeah, sing it kid."

Gideon picked her up and placed the little bunny on his shoulder as they sang…

 **Gideon and Judy:** _It's our problem-free_

Benjamin landed next to them with a fart, hopefully not, and sang…

 **Benjamin:** _Philosophy_

Gideon and Benjamin pressed into each other's sides as Judy leaned an arm against the cheetah's head while sitting on the foxes shoulder as they all sang…

 **Gideon, Benjamin and Judy:** _Hakuna Matata_

A few minutes later they walked further into the forest and up a hill. The path was blocked by large, bushy branches. Gideon pushed it back to let Judy see their world. She gasped in amazement at what she saw as he said, "Welcome to our humble home. So welcome the much wilder side of Bunnyburrow!"

"You live here?" Judy asked as she looked about. There many hills and mountains as a river ran through them. She could also spot a few waterfalls here and there. Gideon then told her, "We live wherever we want."

"Yep." Benjamin said as he moved in front of her, "Home is where your rump rests."

"It's beautiful." Judy said as they walked down the hill. As they walked, Gideon looked to the cheetah and they both nodded in agreement. Gideon then looked down to Judy and said, "Now, Judy, if you're going to stay here you need to pass a small test that you're willing to accept the Hakuna Matata life."

"O-Okay." Judy nervously said. The she from one to the other before asking, "What do I have to do?"

Benjamin wrapped an arm around Gideon's shoulder and led him off to the side for a moment. When they were sure that she couldn't hear them, the cheetah then asked, "Are you still sure we have to make her do this?"

Gideon was hesitant for a moment before steeling himself and he said, "Yes."

"Okay." Benjamin sighed. Then they turned back to Judy and Gideon said, "Well first, we need to look around for wherever we can conduct this little test."

"Like what?" Judy asked with a tilt of her head. Benjamin looked about while the fox said, "A log or a pretty big rock, per se."

"Like that one." She said and pointed to her left. The two bigger animals looked to see her pointing at a fallen log that was covered in moss. Gideon gestured for her to follow as he and Benjamin took the lead. Both of them then pushed the log over to reveal bugs began to crawl away. Judy cringed at the sight before asking, "Wh-what are those?"

"You've never seen a grub before?" Gideon asked as he picked up a small bug. Judy really cringed as she said, "Eugh! Gross."

"Well, that's kind of the thing, Judy." Benjamin said as he nervously chuckled before saying, "This is your test."

Judy looked between them and the log before asking, "What exactly is my test?"

"To eat a grub." Both Gideon and Benjamin said at the same time. This caused Judy to cringe and shut her eyes as she shivered at the thought. But she still walked up to the masses of bugs and looked about. Then she leaned down before picking up a small red caterpillar. Gideon nervously chuckled as he said, "No worries, right."

Judy looked to the caterpillar before holding it up and said, "Well, Hakuna Matata."

Then sticking the caterpillar into her mouth, she slurped the rest in before swallowing it whole. As it went down she shivered from the feeling before saying, "Slimy, not really satisfying."

"That's it." Both Gideon and Benjamin cheered as they lifted Judy into the air. She soon forgot about the experience as she began to have fun with them. When they put her down she broke into a run with her new friends following. As he came behind them, Benjamin called out, "Can we please not run so fast? I'm not as athletic as most other cheetahs."

Gideon and Judy laughed as they slowed down for him.

Time quickly flew by in the blink of an eye as the three friends had fun together. They would laugh and play together as they went about their days. And Judy was really happy that she wouldn't have to eat any more bugs as their was plenty of plants to nibble on. But their favorite pastime was walking across a long log. As they walked across, the three friends would swing their heads with large smiles on their faces.

After fourteen years of living the Hakuna Matata life, Gideon and Benjamin walked out of some bushes, still singing the song of…

 **Gideon and Benjamin:** _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Hakuna_

Judy ran out of the bushes, now a fully grown rabbit and stood next to her friends as she sang…

 **Judy:** _It means no worries_

 _For the rest of your days_

The grown rabbit now wore a much more comfy white T-shirt with black khakis pants. She hopped up on their shoulders and they sang…

 **Gideon, Benjamin and Judy:** _It's our problem-free_

 _Philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata_

The three ran to a tree branch that hung over a pool of water. Gideon was the first to dive off and land in the pool with a large splash.

 _Hakuna Matata_

Benjamin was the next to run to the edge. Then with a leap he looked as if he were about to do a belly flop, but maneuvered himself to where he would do a swan dive. His splash was quite small

 _Hakuna Matata_

Judy was the last to go as she saw a vine that she could grab with a jump. She hopped up and swung. But before she could let go, the vine snapped and she fell into the water back first. The three met on the shore where they would shake themselves dry of the water. When they finished, the fur on there arms and heads puffed out from it.

 _Hakuna Matata_

The three stepped to the rhythm of Hakuna Matata as they walked off into the forest. Each one stepping to their own beat.

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Yeah_

 _Ta-ta_

Judy laughed as she walked with her friends.

x

 **Author's Note:** Just letting you know; the next chapter is going to have many differences.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Eight: For better or for worse**

Though while Judy had been enjoying the past fourteen years with Gideon and Benjamin in Bunnyburrow, things were drastically the opposite for the city of Zootopia. Since Leodore's passing and the arrival of the semi-ferals, the interior of the city was starting to fall apart, Tundra town and Sahara Square were almost unable to keep the climate the way they liked it. The Rainforest District wasn't faring much better as the lack of water was causing the plants to die. Little Rodentia had been long abandoned when the semi-ferals came into the city. It was practically the same at City Hall. The building had cracks in places, making it look like it was about to crumble. And inside, only one person didn't seem to mind the state of the city.

 **A depressed sounding Bogo:** _Nobody knows_

 _The trouble I've seen_

The water buffalo was currently cuffed in the mayor's office in a chair off to the side. He was singing as Dawn lounged about on the mayor's desk, trying to relax. But the sound of the music was starting to get on her nerves as Bogo sang…

 **Bogo:** _Nobody knows_

 _My sorrows_

With a sigh, said with a smile, "Oh, come on, Bogo. You've got to lighten up." Dawn then tossed a magazine that hit the wall next to him and he slightly glared as she said, "Sing something with a little bounce in it."

Bogo was quick to start sarcastically singing…

 **Bogo:** _It's a small world after all_

"No, no! Anything but that!" Dawn shouted as she turned to him, quickly put a stop it as she glared up at him. Bogo sighed before coming up with something else…

 **Bogo:** _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_

 _Deedle dee dee_

 _There they are a-standing in a row_

Dawn laid back done as she started waving a hoof and went with the beat. With her other hoof she picked up a pen and started to twirl it before singing with water buffalo…

 **Bogo and Dawn:** _Big ones, small ones,_

 _Some as big as your head_

Bogo sighed as he muttered, "I would never have had to this with Leodore."

"What was that?" Dawn questioned as she quickly sat up. She stood on top of the desk and looked at him and nearly shouted, "What did you say?"

"Oh, it was nothing, Ms. Mayor." Bogo said, trying to calm her down. Dawn then reminded him, "You know the law, my law, that that name is not supposed to be mentioned when I am around!" She grabbed hold of the collar of his uniform and firmly said, "For I. Am. The Mayor!"

Then she shoved him away as he tried to get back in her good graces, "Yes, ma'am, you are the mayor." Then he tried to make it sound believable as he tried, "I had only said that to illustrate the differences of your managerial approaches."

A knock came at the door, saving Bogo from any embarrassing himself. The door slightly opened and a grown fox stuck his head inside. Dawn sighed before saying, "Yes, what is it, Nicholas?"

"Ms. Mayor, I have some semi-feral animals here who wish to see you." Nick said. Dawn then motioned with her hoof and said, "Alright, hurry up and let them in."

Nick ducked back out of the office and the door opened to let in three semi-feral animals. Samantha, Manches and Duke all walked in as Manches said, "Hey, boss sheep!"

"What is it this time, you three?" Dawn questioned as she moved back to her desk. Manches growled as he said, "We've got some complaints."

"I'll handle this." Samantha assured him. Then turning to the mayor she said, "Dawn, there's practically no food or fresh water within the city. Plus with the arrival of new semi-ferals it's going to get harder to feed us all."

"Yeah." Manches said as Dawn gave them a pained face as he continued, "It is practically dinner time and we don't have anything."

"I'm sorry," Dawn said as she looked over a few papers. Then she said, "But according to these reports, Ada Gazelle's last concert didn't raise quite enough funds for a new shipment of food."

Then she gave another pained face as Manches said, "Oh yeah, then what are we supposed to do?"

"Hm…" Dawn thought to herself. Then she muttered, "Well, I can't really feed Bogo to you all. I need him, plus he wouldn't really feed all of the semi-ferals in town."

"I thought things were bad under Leodore." Manches whispered to Samantha and Duke. Sam looked over to the mayor to see if she heard. Unfortunately, Dawn had indeed heard this and snapped her head to them as she questioned, "What did you say?"

"I said Le-" Manches was going to say when Samantha roughly nudged him while she smiled at Dawn. Then he realized before saying, "I said Theodore."

"Good." Dawn glared. Then with a wave of her hand she ordered, "Now get out."

The three of them turned to leave with nervous faces. But as soon as they were close to the door, they looked back as Manches said, "Yeah, but we're still hungry."

"Out!" Dawn shouted at them while throwing a coffee mug at them. This caused the three of them to quickly run out of the room. As they ran, Samantha and Manches whimpered while Duke gave off a crazed laugh. Dawn then fell into her chair with an annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temples. Bogo then looked at her and said, "That was my coffee mug."

This caused Dawn to glare at him.

x

Outside of the mayor's office, Nick watched as the three semi-ferals turned down the corner. When they were gone he went back to his post for the day. He was currently in his officers uniform as he sat down in the chair. He looked both ways before clocking out for a meal break. Then looking around to make sure no one was following, he made his way down a flight of stairs.

He came down to a section of the building next to the boiler. On the window of the door it read Records Room. Then he went in and locked the door behind him. He went over to Dawn's old computer that she had long abandoned when she became mayor.

Nick sat down in the chair, turned the computer on and said, "Alrighty Dawn, show me what I want to know."

When the screen came up, he started going through file after file to search for whatever he needed. But when he couldn't find squat he slammed his fists on the desk in agitation. His anger subsided into shame as he slumped back into the chair with a sigh. Then he muttered to himself, "How am I gonna prove that Dawn's somehow behind the new semi-ferals?"

He swiveled the chair and looked up before asking, "What would you have done, Judy?"

x

Later that evening in Bunnyburrow, all was quiet throughout the beautiful lands. The peace and tranquility was disturbed when a loud belch echoes throughout the forest. Somewhere in the forest Judy, Benjamin and Gideon were laying on hill on their backs gazing up at the stars. Gideon laid with paws behind his head and one leg over the other, Benjamin laid down with her arms in a cross like fashion and Judy laid with her paws on her belly. Gideon, not fully moving his body, looked to the bunny and complemented, "Whoa! Nice one, Judy."

"Thanks." Judy replied with a smile. Then she fidgeted in the grass to get comfy before saying, "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me, too. That donut shop were they hand out free donuts was so great, I ate like a cat." Benjamin said with content. Judy gave her friend a questioning look before pointing out, "Benny, you are a cat."

"Oh." Benjamin said as he knew she had a point, "Right."

The three then took a deep breath before blissfully sighing. Benjamin smacked his lips as he remembered the taste of those donuts while Judy scratched behind one of her ears. Benjamin then looked up at the stars before saying, "Gideon?"

"Yeah?" The fox replied. Clauhouser then asked, "Do you ever what those sparkling dots are up there?"

"Benjamin," Gideon said as if he truly knew what they were, "I don't wonder, I know."

"Oh? Okay." Benjamin said before asking, "Then what are they?"

"They're fireflies." Gideon told him as if it were true. But then he tried to make it sound believable by saying, "Fireflies that got stuck up in the darkness of the night sky."

"Huh." The cheetah said as he thought different. Then he made his own guess, "I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Benny, with you everything is gas." Gideon said with a deadpanned expression. Judy then said, "They're called stars, you guys. And Benjamin's not far off on his assumption."

This caused both Gideon and Benjamin to think about it before the cheetah said, "Hey, uh, Judy, what are your thoughts on these 'stars' in the sky."

Judy did have an answer, but then she remembered what someone once said to her and the thought of it would make her upset. Then she tried to put it off, "Well, I don't really know." But both Gideon and Benjamin knew that she wasn't being honest and tried, "Oh, come on. Give, give, give, give. Come on. We told you ours. Please?"

When she finally did give in she said, "Well…" Then she recited what her step-father once told her, "Somebody once told me that the great mayors of the past from Zootopia are up there watching over us."

"Really?" Benjamin said as he looked to Judy. Gideon then said, "You mean a bunch of mayoral dead guys are watching us?" He tried to keep his composure, but he blew a raspberry as he started to laugh. Even Benjamin was starting to laugh at this. But it didn't seem all that funny to Judy, though she did give a small laugh. Propping himself up on his elbows, Gideon turned to Judy and asked, "Who told you something like that?"

"Yeah." Judy said as they continued laughing, "Yeah."

"What mook made that up?" Gideon said as he lightly pounded the ground with his fist. Judy continued to fake laugh as she said, "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Aw, your killing me." Gideon said as he tried to calm himself down. The laughter dies down as her face turned to one of sadness while looking up into the sky. Judy looked up to the stars and wondered if anything that Leodore had told her is true. She wondered, if he was looking down on her right now. Then getting up, Judy walked off into the forest. Gideon and Benjamin watched her walk away as they suddenly felt insensitive. The fox looked to his friend and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Judy had come up to a cliff that was clear of any trees. She stood at the ledge and looked down in shame before looking up at the stars. Then with a sigh, she fell down to her knees in sadness and caused the flowers to lose their blooming petals. The petals floated on the wind away from Bunnyburrow.

The flower petals were carried by the breeze all the way to Zootopia by the next morning. They floated high into the air as they passed over the central part of the city and into the Rainforest District. They blew over one of the taller tree structures as some of it was caught by a tiny paw. The paw brought its findings down to the face of Finick as he examined it. Then with a few good sniffs, he noticed that there was something about these petals that made him wonder.

"Hmm." Finick said as he thought. Then with a grunt he leapt down from the branch he was sitting on and maneuvered his steps down the branches until he came to his hut. When he went inside his home Finick quickly put the petals in a bowl before walking over to what looked like a refrigerator. Opening it, he pulled out a Pawpsicle and stuck it into his mouth. Then returning to the bowl he started to swirl the contents in it. Humming all the while before holding the bowl with one paw and holding the Pawpsicle in the other to take a crunch out of it. Finick looked closely at the flower petals and read the signs from them. He began to see the bigger picture, "Hmm." Then taking a closer look he said, "Judy?" Then looking over to the finger painting of her he happily said, "She's… She is alive?" Then with a happy yell, "She's alive!"

Running to get his staff, he then returned to the finger painting with a bowl of grey paint in tow. Then dipping a finger into it, he was about to start when a laugh of pure joy came over him. Then he laughed as he refined the finger painting to make it better than it ever had before. Then looking hopeful again, the shaman of Zootopia looked to the painting and proudly declared, "It is time!"

Then he thought about bringing someone to go and find her. A thought came to him and he knew who to find and what to say. He looked away from the painting and said to himself, "And I know just whom to get."

x

It was later that day when Nick had just clocked off from work of his normal routine of police work. He sighed as he entered his apartment. The day had been long and grueling as he made his rounds and tried to figure out more to the case of the semi-ferals. When he shut the door behind him, he yelped when a paw grabbed him from behind and into the shadows. The figure pulled him into a chair and the startled fox looked wildly about for whoever it was. When they flipped on a light switch, Nick saw Finick siting in a chair opposite to him. Then he asked, "Old man Finick?"

"First off, I'm not that old, bub." Finick said with an unamused glare. But his features softened as he folded his hands and said, "Secondly, Nicky, I need your assistance with something."

"No offense or disrespect, little fox, but didn't Dawn say that you shouldn't leave your bungalow unless you were summoned?" Nick asked with a questioning look. Finick only smiled and said, "I do have my ways." Then he said, "Almost like you did a few years back."

"Hey, that was only for me to try and get some info." Nick defended himself. The smile of Finick's face didn't falter as he said, "Like info on the semi-ferals?"

Nick's face became shocked and surprised at the fact that someone knew of what he was doing. Finick stood up in the chair and said, "Ah, relax, Wilde. I'm not gonna rat you out. No offense to the rats. But I feel that however Dawn becoming mayor has something to do with the semi-ferals."

The little fox jumped out of the chair and said, "Come with me."

Nick did the same and followed Finick to a window. Finick then said, "I have received a sign that help will be coming."

"Really?" Nick asked. Finick nodded and said, "But for that help to come, I was told that it must be you to venture towards the wilder side of Bunnyburrow to seek the help we need."

"Bunnyburrow?" Nick questioned with an incredulous look. Finick nodded and said, "And don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Then he turned to the bigger fox and said, "But you must go now while there is still time to make change."

Nick just kept giving him a questioning look before asking, "And you're sure that it's me that has to go."

"Yes." Finick said. Nick sighed as he said, "Alright, I'll go."

"Great." The shaman said. Then looking back he asked, "Do you still have connections with HIM?"

"Yeah, why?" Nick responded. Finick smirked as he said, "Because once your work in Bunnyburrow is finished, it'd be best if you go to see him."

x

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have some major changes to it, but I will keep it as romantic as I can. So see you at the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. There will be a few good changes to this chapter but I will still include the song. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Nine: A Rocky Reunion and a Romantic Evening**

A few days later in the forests of Bunnyburrow, both Gideon and Benjamin were walking about through a section of the woods. The two of them were having a great time just doing a whole bunch of nothing. Judy wasn't with them at the moment since she was still feeling down about the other night. So they let her be while they continued to have fun. As they walked down a path late into the afternoon, they were singing as they walked with Benjamin providing the beat while Gideon sang…

 **Benjamin:** _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

 _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

 **Gideon:** _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

 _The bunny sleeps tonight_

They climbed up a small rise as they kept singing…

 **Gideon:** _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

 _The bunny sleeps tonight_

They would have kept going, but as they were about to turn to the left, they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching in the distance. Looking to each other, they hurried to their home. When they saw the bushes in front of their house, they slowed down and slowly poked their heads through brush. The two friends saw a police car pull up. They watched as the driver door opened and stepping out was a fox that was slightly shorter and more slender than Gideon. The fox was clad in a police uniform and a pair of sunglasses sat in front of his eyes. He removed them to get a good look at the place. Then he muttered aloud, "This place is a real dump."

Gideon and Benjamin glared at the comment before noticing that the fox cop was starting to look their way. Placing a paw on his friends head, Gideon pushed Clauhouser down into the bush before doing the same. They heard the fox call out, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

Gideon noticed that Benjamin then wildly looked around before the cheetah whispered, "What are we gonna do?"

"Why are you looking so worried?" Gideon questioned his friend. Benjamin stopped panicking and asked, "You mean that we don't have something to hide that could get us in trouble?"

Gideon looked at the cheetah with a deadpanned stare and simply said, "No."

"Oh, what a relief." Benjamin said with a sigh. Gideon gave a sigh of his own before he said, "Let's just go and see what the cop wants. We do all that we can and answer any questions as truthfully as possible." Then he said, "Okay."

"Okay." Benjamin said as he controlled his breathing, "Okay."

They both slowly stood up and walked out of the bushes. The cop had his back turned while they approached. As they walked towards the cop, Benjamin shouted, "Hi there, officer!"

The shout startled the cop as he looked behind him while clutching his heart. When he saw them, the smaller fox breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Man, you guys nearly gave me a heart attack. I nearly soiled myself."

"Oh, uh, so sorry about that." Gideon apologized as they stopped a few feet from him. Then the fox of Hakuna Matata asked, "What brings you here 'round these parts?"

"Well, I'm looking for someone or some animals to help me, though I don't know who exactly." The officer replied. Benjamin was friendly enough to offer his paw for a handshake and said, "Benjamin Clauhouser."

"Uh, Nick Wilde." The fox said as he took the paw and shook it. This caused Benjamin to think for a moment. Gideon then offered his own paw and said, "Name's Gideon Gray."

Nick didn't say anything as he took his fellow foxes' paw and shook it. Benjamin then jumped with a smile before saying, "You need to meet our friend. You will love her."

He looked around for any signs of Judy and noticed her walking off into the woods. Pointing in that direction he said, "Oh, there she goes."

Gideon and Nick all look in the same direction to see someone walking off. The three of them hurried after her with Nick letting to two locals lead the way. Benjamin dropped down on all fours and used as much cheetah speed as he could to race ahead of the others. He broke through much of the foliage as he tried to catch up to her. When he did reach her, he found her sitting in a clearing by herself with her head hanging. Benjamin gasped as he tried to catch his breath. It made Judy look back to see her friend and asked, "Oh, hey Clauhouser." Then she depressingly said, "How's it going?"

"It's… going… fine." Ben said as he was finally able to speak clearly. Then his smile returned as he said, "But we have someone who you might want to meet."

"I'm not really in the mood right now." Judy said as she hung her head again and closed her eyes. Benjamin was about to say something when Nick and Gideon came up behind them. Nick's gaze fell on the rabbit in front of the cheetah. He felt as if she was familiar somehow but shook his head and walked over. He said, "Hello, there. How's it going?"

"I'm fine." Judy said as she didn't look back. Nick was a little surprised that she didn't look back. He then said, "You sure don't look fine. Your ears are droopy."

"What do you want?" Judy harshly said as she looked back at him. Nick was taken aback a little at her tone and said, "Well, I'm here to find some help. There's a bit of trouble from where I'm from."

"Well, you're probably going to have to go somewhere else for it." Judy said as she stood up to leave. Nick, now fed up with her attitude, quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She looked back as he sternly said, "Hey, all I'm doing is asking for help. There's no need for the bull-headedness."

"Yeah, well, I've got enough problems on my mind." Judy said as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. Then she said, "So I don't need some fox cop getting up in my face."

"Uh, you might want to at least here him out." Benjamin said from the side. Judy glared at him before saying, "Actually I don't think I do."

Then she turned and walked away. Frustration building in Nick he said, "Wow. A bunny running away. You can always count on a bunny to run away, can't you?"

Both Benjamin and Gideon gasped when he said that. It caused Judy to stop in her tracks with her ears standing up. Without looking back she said, "What did you say, fox?"

"You heard me, rabbit." Nick said with narrowed eyes. Judy clenched her paws into fists before quickly turning and glared at the fox. Nick removed his utility belt, his radio, and his overshirt off of his person and sunglasses off of his head. Then with a flick of his wrist he threw them off to the side. Judy hops up and down as she readied herself for the fight. Gideon and Benjamin looked between the two with worried glances. Benjamin was about to say something when he noticed that Gideon suddenly had a smile as he said, "I've always wanted to say this…

"ROUND ONE, FIGHT." Gideon excitedly with clenched fists. Benjamin looked at his friend with a questioning look before looking back to Judy and Nick. Judy charged at the fox with a shout. When she threw a punch, Nick was able to catch it and before using a palm strike on her. Judy was sent falling on her back and slid a few feet away. But she didn't let it stop her as she stood back up. She charged at Nick again and readied to punch him again. Nick readied himself to catch it, but it never came as Judy slide at him before using a sweep kick to knock him off his feet. Nick grunted as he crashed into the ground and had to roll away when she tried to stomp on him. When he had rolled enough away from her, the fox quickly stood up and readied himself for her. Before Judy did anything else, she demanded, "Take it back!"

"Make me!" He shot back. With a growl she charged at him again with her fists above her head. When she was close she tried to bring them down on him, but Nick caught them and held her there. Judy tried to push him back, but Nick used his superior strength instead. Judy's feet dug grooves as she began to lose ground to the fox. She groaned as she tried to stop, but when it didn't work she tried a different tactic. Maneuvering her legs, Judy kicked the fox in the chest. The blow caused Nick to let go and stagger backwards before turning. Judy took the offensive and hopped up on Nick's shoulders before grabbing his ears. She gave them a hard tug, causing him to whimper in pain. Nick growled as he shook his head trying to shake her off. One the sidelines, Gideon shouted, "Get him! You got it girl!"

Nick threw his head forward and sent Judy flying. She tumbled across the ground before stopped lying on her side. When she looked over her shoulder she saw the fox running at her on all fours with his teeth bared. Judy took the flight method and quickly scampered away on all fours as well. She led Nick towards a tree before she jumped at the trunk. Then quickly turning, she barreled into the fox. Nick couldn't counter as she slammed into him and knocked him onto his back. Judy then fought to hold Nick's arms down as he tried to fight back. Maneuvering to where he could grab her wrists, he then proceeded with a headbutt. When Judy let go and held her aching head, Nick pushed her away. The bunny fell on her backside before looking up at the fox with a glare. Nick then questioned, "Ready to call it quits?"

"Not a chance." Judy retorted as she stood back up. Nick prepared himself as Judy charged again. Benjamin looked to his friend, "Gideon, we need to stop this."

"Why, exactly?" Gideon questioned as he didn't understand. Benjamin then explained, "Because Nick's an old friend of Judy's and they could get hurt."

"You do make an excellent point." Gideon admitted as they looked back to the fight. Judy was closing in to ram into Nick with her shoulder when Nick sidestepped her with his foot hanging out. She tripped and rolled over on the ground with her lying face up. She looked up at Nick as he looked upside down to her while he glared. Then he asked, "Is that the work of a genius?"

Those words got to Judy as she remembered that a fox kit once said after tripping her like that when she was a kid. She looked the fox in the eyes and said, "Nick?"

Nick's features softened in shock and he backed up a few feet. Judy rolled over onto her belly before standing up. She took a step closer and asked with a smile, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Nick asked as he felt that he knew this bunny. Judy's smile grew wider as she said, "It's me. Judy. Judy Hops."

"Judy? Carrots?" Nick said as he looked closer at her. Though annoyed that he called her that again, her smile remained as she nodded. Nick's face brightened up before he shouts in excitement. The two long lost friends run up to each other as Nick pulls her into his arms and spin-hugs her in excitement. Gideon and Benjamin look to each other with surprise on their faces as they watched the scene unfold. Nick let Judy go so he could get a good look at how much she's changed. All the while as they both asked each other, "Where did you come from?"

Judy was really excited as she said, 'This is gr… It's really great to see you!"

"Well, that didn't take too long." Gideon said to Benjamin while they watched from the sides. Judy then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'" Nick questioned before turning the question back to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, isn't this a nice picture." Gideon said as he and Benjamin walked over to them. Benjamin chuckled before saying, "I knew I had heard the name of Nick Wilde before."

"You did?" All three of them asked. Benjamin shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh, yeah." Gesturing to Judy he said, "Judy here practically talks about you all the time."

"I do?" Judy asked as she didn't know what he meant. Gideon then looked to his friend and questioned with his paws on his hips, "And when did she ever talk about Nick Wilde before?"

"In her sleep." Benjamin said as if it were obvious. Nick and Gideon looked to Judy with surprised looks who was equally surprised. Then Benjamin waved it off before saying, "Ah, don't feel bad, Judy. I only found out after a few months when you first joined us as I was trying to get a snack when I heard you mumbling about a Nick Wilde in your sleep."

"Huh." Judy said as she realized it. Then she looked between her three friends and said, "Well, I guess I should make full introductions."

"No need, Carrots." Nick said before gesturing to the others, "Your friends and I have already met. Before all of…" Then he gestured to what happened, "this."

"Oh, right." Judy said before her expression changed and she said, "And what did we discuss about you calling me Carrots?"

"Heh, sorry. Couldn't resist." Nick said. Then with a genuine smile he said, "It's great to see you again."

"You too." Judy said with her own smile. Then Nick thought of something that excited him, "But just wait till everyone finds out you've been here all this time." But then his face became serious as he said, "And your step-mother Ada, what will she think?"

Those words made Judy think as she thought about what Dawn had said to her on that awful day. Judy then tried putting it off by saying, "She doesn't have to know. No one back home has to know."

"Well, actually they do." Nick says with a smile as he told her, "Every thinks you're dead?"

"They do?" Judy asks as she wanted to know how much they knew. Nick's face fell as he remember, "Mm-hmm. Dawn had told us about the flood."

"She did?" Judy asks, wondering how much her adopted aunt has revealed. Then she asked, "What else did she tell you?"

"What else matters?" Nick asks as if it really didn't before saying with a smile, "You're alive." But then his face brightened up as he realized, "And that means, you're the mayor of Zootopia."

This surprised Judy as Gideon incredulously looked at his fellow fox before questioning, "Mayor?" Then blowing a raspberry he leaned against Nick before saying, "My friend, I think you got your mammals crossed."

Nick just gave the country fox a questioning look.

"Mayor?" Benjamin asks in wonder as he looks down at her. Judy then watches in surprise as Benjamin drops to his knees beside her and speaks as if she were a queen, "Your Majesty, I gravel at your feet." Then grabbing one of her paws he noisily kissed it three times.

"Ben, stop it." Judy said as she pulled her paw from his grasp. Gideon came up to the cheetah, pulled him onto his feet and smacked him upside the head before saying, "It's not gravel, it's grovel." Then wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders he said as if it were a joke, "And don't! She's not the mayor of the biggest city of animals." But wanting to know, he looked back down to her and asked, "Are ya?"

"No." Judy quickly answered. This surprised Nick as he questioned, "Judy!"

"No, I'm not the mayor." Judy said as she maneuvered around the three before saying, "Maybe there was a chance I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

Nick watched her walk with confusion as Gideon then questions with his paws on his hips, "Let me and Benjamin get this straight. You're supposed to the mayor of Zootopia? And you never told us?"

"Look," Judy said as she turned back to them, "I'm still the same bunny."

"But with power." Gideon said with a fist. Nick moved between Gideon and Benjamin and asked them with a half-smile, "Could the two of you please excuse us for just a few minutes?"

Gideon looks at the fox cop before leaning against Benjamin and said, "Hey, whatever you have to say," This caused Nick's smile to drop as he looked to Judy as the portly fox said, "you can say in front of us," Then looking to the bunny himself he said, "right, Judy?"

"Mm…" Judy thought before suggesting, "Maybe you and Ben should go."

Gideon looks incredulous at the bunny before raising his paws in the air and states, "It starts." Then turning he loudly comments, "You think you know a bunny."

Benjamin groaned as he followed his friend into the forest. Judy sighs as she watches them go. When she was sure that they had left, she said, "Gideon and Benjamin," She looked in Nick's direction as she said, "you learn to love 'em."

But then she noticed that Nick was looking away with a sad face. Concerned for her friend she asked, "What?" She walked over to the right side of her friend and looked up, "What is it?"

Nick had his eyes closed as he thought. Then he lifted his head a little as he said, "It feels like you've just come back from the dead. And I have so many questions." Then he looked down at her and shook his head as he said, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Then he sadly looked down as he said, "What it really means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." Judy reassured him. Nick then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug as he said, "I've really missed you."

Judy was a little startled by this action, but she didn't say much about it. She returned the hug in full as she said, "I've missed you, too."

The two stood their hugging each other, though they were being watched from a distance. Benjamin and Gideon hadn't really left the two alone. They stood behind a tree, watching the touching seen unfold. While Benjamin watched the two turtledoves with a happy smile on his face, Gideon on the other hand wasn't too happy about as he leaned against the tree with his head resting against his paw. He snorted in irritation before saying, "I'm telling you, Benny. This really stinks."

"Oh, my bad." Benjamin said as he thought it was from him. Gideon was quick to explain, "Not you! Them!" He gestured to the rabbit and the fox as they started to walk off. Then gesturing with his hands he said, "Him, her, alone."

"And what is so bad about that?" Benjamin asked as he didn't fully understand. Gideon then decided to explain it through song…

 **Gideon:** _I can see what's happening_

"What?" Benjamin asked as he couldn't see anything going on…

 **Gideon:** _And they don't a clue_

"Who?" The cheetah asked as he looked to the fox as he didn't know whom he was singing about…

 **Gideon:** _They'll both fall in love and here's the bottom line_

 _Our trio's down to two_

"Oh." Benjamin said as he know understood.

 **Gideon (w/ French accent):** _The sweet caress of twilight_

Then moving to the other side of his friend, Gideon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and made a dramatic sweep with his free paw…

 **Gideon:** _There's magic everywhere_

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Then moving in front of Benjamin he dramatically raised his arms in the air…

 **Gideon:** _Disaster's in the air_

Benjamin looked up in thought about what could become of their best friend

Somewhere else in the forest Judy led Nick up a small rise as the sound of a waterfall came to their ears. As they came over the rise to the waterfall, Nick took the lead as they moved down the slope.

 **Ada Gazelle:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

When Judy and Nick made it down the path, they walked on two separate stepping stones that went on both sides of the waterfall. Judy took the path behind the falls while Nick took the other. They looked to each other as they walked down the path. Judy stuck her paw through the falling water where Nick met her halfway and held it as they continued down their paths.

 **Ada Gazelle:** _The world for once_

 _In perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

When they made it to the end of the stepping stones, they continued to hold paws before moving to two different parts of the shore. Then kneeling down, they cupped their paws in the flowing waters before taking a sip. While Judy didn't really respond to the coolness of the water, Nick felt a small yet pleasant shiver rush down his spine as he found it very refreshing. Then taking another cupped handful of water, he splashed it over his head. Judy watched this with an amused glance before she did the same. All the while thinking to herself…

 **Judy:** _So many things to tell him_

 _But how to make him see_

Then she thought about telling him why she had left the city. She snuck a glance which he noticed before cupping his hands again. But then she thought that it be a mistake…

 **Judy:** _The truth about my past?_

 _Impossible, he'd turn away from me_

Nick looked down at the reflection of Judy from what he had in hands and saw that she was pondering something. Then he thought to himself…

 **Nick:** _She's holding back, she's hiding_

 _But what, I can't decide_

 _Why won't she be the leader I know she is?_

Both he and Judy rose to their feet as he looked to her. Judy then smirked before hopping over to him before running past him…

 _A true leader I see inside?_

 **Ada Gazelle & Chorus:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

A confused Nick watched her run off as she grabbed a loose vine. When she came running back, Nick moved out of the way as she came back. She allowed herself to swing out over the river before letting go. She landed in the river with a big splash before quickly coming up to the surface. Then swimming back over to Nick she smirked before sending a splash his way. Nick had to shield himself from the water before he was suddenly grabbed by his wrists. Judy playfully pulled the fox into the river as he went under with a splash. He resurfaced with a gasp as he kept himself afloat. Judy started to splash him again, bringing a smile to his face as he started to retaliate with splashes of his own. When he had had enough, Nick swam back to the shore and climbed out. He took the opportunity to wring some of the water out of his shirt as Judy climbed out after him.

 _The peace the evening brings_

Nick looked to Judy with a smirk as she smiled at him. Then with one push he sent her splashing back into the water before taking off. Judy was quick to climb back out and chase after her friend.

 _The world for once_

Nick dropped down on all fours as he ran through the forest. Judy followed suit as they broke through the trees. They ran through a field was they let the rest of the water dry off. As they ran, it caused a flock of small birds to take off in fright. They soon reentered the forest as they ran down a hill.

 _In perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

Nick rose back on his back legs and turned to face Judy. Judy did the same as they before she tackled into him. It sent them tumbling down another hill.

 **Ada Gazelle and Chorus:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

At the bottom of the hill they landed in a pile with Judy lying on top of Nick. They both started laughing at the fun they were having. As Judy continued laughing, Nick gently held the side's of her face and slowly pulled her close. When she was close enough, Nick planted a kiss on her lips. Judy was completely surprised and looked to Nick as he pulled back.

 _You needn't look too far_

Nick gave her a smile that she couldn't help but smile back. She helped Nick back up to his knees and they sat there staring into each other's eyes.

 _Stealing through_

 _The night's uncertainties_

Judy took Nick's paws into her own as she leaned her head to him. He did the same and pressed his forehead into hers. Even with their eyes closed, both Nick and Judy could feel the love as they smiled in content.

 _Love is where they are_

Back over with Gideon and Benjamin, they became how sad it would be if they were to lose their friend. Tears well in his eyes as Gideon sang…

 **Gideon:** _And if he falls in love tonight_

Benjamin sadly sniffed at this. The two friends looked to each other in sadness

 _It can be assumed_

The fox fell onto his knees sobbing. Benjamin placed a comforting paw on his friend's back and patted it as he took a verse…

 **Benjamin:** _His carefree days_

 _With us are history_

Both the fox and the cheetah raised a dramatically raised an arm about their friend's predicament…

 **Gideon and Benjamin:** _In short, our pal_

 _Is DO-O-O-MED_

Benjamin broke into tears with Gideon following right behind them. As they cried for their friend their tears flew in arches.

x

Author's Note: This chapter took a long time to write and took so much for me to think about how it would go. I also hope that you like that little reference I put in as well as the romantic scene with Judy and Nick.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Ten: He Lives in You**

Later that evening, Judy and Nick were walking across a long log next to a waterfall and holding paws as they went. As they walked, Judy nearly believe that she had fallen in love with her best friend. She was pretty sure that Nick felt the same way. She then asked him, "Isn't this such a great place?"

"It is beautiful." Nick admitted. But he was still troubled about something as he said, "But there is something that I still don't fully understand…"

"Hmm." Judy said as she looks at him before she knew where he was going with this. Nick then asked, "You've been alive and here, all this time. Why haven't you come back to Zootopia?"

"Well," Judy tried to think of what to say. Then she said, "I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life." Then she hopped up on a branch and laid back as she said with a smile, "And I did, and it's great."

"We've really needed you at home." Nick said as he wasn't fully convinced. Judy scoffed and said, "No one needs me."

"Yes, we do." Nick argued, becoming a little frustrated before saying, "Yes, we do. You're supposed to be the mayor of Zootopia."

"Nick, we've been through this." Judy said as she sat up a little. She leaned back against the tree as she pointed out, "Dawn is."

"Judy," Nick said as he hopped up on the branch, "She's let the semi-ferals take over the city."

"What?" Judy questions as this truly shocks her. Nick looks away in anger as he states, "Everything's destroyed."

Judy's shock grows as he says, "There's hardly any food, not really that much fresh water anymore. Most of the city's starting to crumble with the lack of care, both figuratively and literally. Not to mention," He looks her in the eye as he says, "the number of semi-ferals seems to be growing."

"I don't understand that part." Judy said with a raised eyebrow. Nick then said, "I've tended to notice that some of the mammals that I see on the street, mostly predators, disappear and then reappear as a semi-feral." Then he hopped off the branch he looked worried as he said, "Judy, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

Judy sat up and said, "I can't go back."

"Why?" Nick questioned as Judy hopped down from the branch. She moved away few feet before saying, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Nick questioned as he didn't understand about why she was being so elusive. Judy then tried to change it by saying, "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Nick asked as he didn't understand what she just said. Judy then walked back over to him and explained, "Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here." Then she tried to play it cool by saying and walking past him, "Look, sometimes bad things will happen…"

"Judy…" Nick said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But Judy finished, "and there's nothing really you can do about it. So why worry."

"Because it's your responsibility." Nick told her while jumping off the log and walked along the right side of her. He couldn't believe and he didn't like how she was putting it off. Judy stopped in frustration before pointing out, "Oh, yeah? Well, what about you? You left."

"I left to find help." Nick angrily pointed out. And then he made a point of his own, "And I found you." Then his feature's softened as he asked, "Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

Judy seemed to think about before saying, "Sorry."

"What's happened to you?" Nick questioned as he didn't like this new Judy, "You're not the Judy I once knew as a fox kit."

"You're right. I'm not." Judy angrily said. Then she leaned closer to his face and asked, "Now are you satisfied?"

"No." Nick asked as he starting to get angry too, "Just disappointed about seeing who you've become."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my step-father." Judy said as she hopped off the log and started to walk away. Nick then said, "Good. A least one of us does."

That stopped Judy in her tracks as she couldn't believe that he had just said that. Then her anger rose as she sharply turned back to him and said, "Listen!" She stomped over to him and questioned, "You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Then she pointed out, "You don't even know what I've been through!"

Then she started stomping off into the forest. It clearly hurt Nick as he watched her go in anger.

"It may not have been exactly what you've been through…" Nick started as his breathing became heavy as he remembered, but then he took in a deep breath and said, "But I would if you'd just tell me."

"Forget it!" Judy shouted back to him. Fed up with her, Nick shouted back, "Fine!"

He looked away in frustrating anger.

Judy had made her way to an open field and walked far into it. When she felt that she had gone far enough, the bunny started pacing as she thought about what Nick had said. She sighed before saying, "He's wrong. I can't go back." And then he thought, "What would it prove, anyway? It wouldn't change anything." Her feature's softened as she thought about her step-father, but still fought against going back, "You can't change the past."

Judy stopped pacing as she remembered what Leodore had said to her and then looked up to the starry sky before shouting, "You said you'd always be there for me!" But when there was no sign, no answer, she hung her head in shame as she said, "But you're not." Then she hung her head in sadness, "And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

Then dropping down onto her knees and placing her head in her paws, she started sobbing about his death. Judy sat there sobbing when her ears stood up to the sound of someone singing…

 **Finick:** _Asante sana,_

 _squash banana_

Up in one of the trees, a small finick fox stood on a limb and shook it as he sang…

 _We we nugu,_

 _imi mi apana_

 _Asante sana,_

 _Squash banana_

 _We we nugu,_

 _Imi mi apana_

Judy looked up to the tree with an annoyed look. Then deciding to move to another spot, she walked off. Finick jumped to the next limb with a chuckle. He smiled and watched as Judy walked through the field with her head hanging. She came to a river and a log that had fallen across it. When she reached the middle of it she sat down and stared at her reflection in the water. She let loose a sigh before a rock lands in the river. She looks up in the tree at the little fox as he starts chanting again…

 **Finick:** _Asante sana,_

 _squash banana_

 _We we nugu,_

 _Imi mi apana_

The finick fox chanted as he swung on a vine. Judy became so annoyed that she questioned, "Come on, will you cut it out?"

"Can't cut it out." Finick says as she gets up and leaves. He drops to the ground, picks up his staff and jokes, "It'll grow right back!"

He broke into laughter at his joke as he followed Judy back into the field. As he caught up to her she, commented, "Creepy little fox." Then she snapped, "Will you stop following me?" Then she asked, "Who are you?"

"The question is," Finick said as he got closer to her and turned his head sideways and back before he asked, "who are you?"

A shocked Judy opened her mouth to reply, but the words were lost on her as she sighed before saying, "I thought I knew." She looked away in thought, "Now I'm not exactly so sure."

"Well, I know who you are." Finick said as he slightly jumped to grab her long ear. He pulled her head down and said, "Shh. Come here. It's a secret."

Judy leaned a little closer to hear what he had to say. What she got was an earful of…

 **Finick:** _Asante sana,_

 _squash banana_

Judy broke away, really irritated that he wasn't telling her anything. Then with a growl she asked, "Enough! What is that even supposed to mean?"

"It means you are a baboon," Finick said to her. Then his smile was huge as he finished, "and I'm not."

Judy looked at the annoying fox as he chuckled before walking off while commenting, "I think you're a little confused."

She turned to walk off again, but was stopped when Finick somehow appeared in front of her and pressed a finger against her bunny nose as he said, "Wrong!" It caused her to be annoyed while he pointed out," I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are."

"Oh," Judy said with an eyeroll. She moved around the fox as she said, "and I suppose you know."

"I sure do." Finick said with a smirk. Then he said with a wave of his staff, "You're the adopted girl of Leodore Lionheart."

This caused Judy to stop in her tracks at the mention of her step-father's name. She looked back to the fox, only to find him turned around as he said with a wave, "Bye."

Then without another word, Finick took off. Judy wanting to know more, called out, "Hey, wait a moment."

Then she took off after him. She followed him through the field, across the log and up a hill. She found him sitting on a rock in the lotus position. Panting as she came up next to him, Judy asked, "You knew my step-father?"

"Correction," Finick said without opening his eyes, "I know your father."

Judy then hung her head upon him thinking that. She then revealed, "I hate to tell you this," Finick opened his eyes as she said, "but he died a long time ago."

"Nope." Finick said with his head and an index finger high. He jumped off the rock and stated, "Wrong again!"

Judy watched as the little fox ran over to a section of forest where the roots stood tall and were everywhere. Finick laughed as he came to a stop at the edge before looking back and excitedly said, "He's alive, and I can show him to you." Then gesturing her to come he said, "You follow old Finick, though I'm not that old. He knows the way. Come on!"

He disappeared into the undergrowth. Judy then ran up to the undergrowth and looked through to see where he went. Before following him in, Judy looked back to the parts of the forest where her friends were then ducked and went right in. She had to climb over some of the roots that were short enough and under when they were too tall. She came to an opening and found Finick high up on a branch. The finick fox then said, "Don't dawdle." Then with a wave of his paw he shouted, "Hurry up!" Then he took off.

"Hey, whoa, wait, wait." Judy called out as she was having a little trouble keeping up. Finick had to keep stopping for her, becoming a little impatient as he said, "Come on. Come on!"

Judy was right behind him as they ran through the forest. As she ran on the lower levels of the forest and he on the higher, she asked, "Would you please slow down?"

She kept running until she accidentally ran off a steep slope. She fell to the ground and quickly got back as Finick let out a low pitched laugh. Judy was running towards a tangle of vines, and jumped up. Coming up to the vines mid-jump she curled herself into a ball and passed through. She dropped down on all fours as she touched down on the ground. Then she took off running after the finick fox again. Judy watched him swing and jump on branches as she ran behind him. She had to maneuver and duck from branches that were to low or close. When she came at an opening, Finick suddenly appeared with an outstretched paw and said, "Stop!"

Judy slid to a stop just inches shy of his paw. Then bringing his paw back, he placed a finger on his lips, shushed her and moved over to a patch of tall grass. Grabbing some of the tall blades, he pulled them back and gestured to come with his staff as he whispered, "Look down there."

Judy was hesitant at first, but still stepped up to the tall grass. When she stopped next to him, she looked to the finick fox before looking down the slope. Then very slowly, she stepped down the rise and came to a small ledge. Slowly looking over the edge she hopped to see the face of her step-father, but found herself looking at another reflection of herself in a pond. Feeling annoyed, she looked to Finick and said, "That's not my step-father. That's just my reflection."

"No." Finick said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Then pointing down into the pond he said, "Look harder."

Judy returned to looking down in the pond and looked much closer. She watched in amazement as the water rippled and a new face appeared in the water. The stern gaze of Leodore Lionheart as Finick says, "You see. He lives in you."

Judy didn't know what to say as she gazed down at the reflection. She didn't know it at the time, but the night sky had become even darker as a voice said, "Judy."

Having heard it, Judy looked up and asked, "Father?"

She looked up to see a giant cloud in the sky. And in the center of that cloud a giant hole in the shape of a lion. The lion's form become more visible as Leodore looked down at her. Then he worriedly said, "Judy, you have forgotten me."

"No." Judy shook her head, thinking that it wasn't true, "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are," Leodore said as the clouds swirled around his head, "and so you have forgotten me." Then he told his adopted daughter, "Look inside yourself, Judy. You are more than what you have become." Then his gaze becoming stern he said, "You must take your place in the circle of life."

"How can I go back?" Judy questioned, feeling that it was impossible. Then she sounded as if she had given up by saying, "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are." Leodore said as his apparition became more like himself. Then he stated, "Though not by blood, you are my daughter and the one true mayor of Zootopia."

Judy looked up to her step-father as tears welled in her eyes. His voice faded as he retreated, "Remember who you are."

"No!" Judy shouted as she dropped down on all fours and raced after the cloud, "Please, don't leave me!"

"Remember." Was the only thing that Leodore said as he faded. Judy then called out, "Father!"

"Remember!" Leodore said yet again. Judy came to a stop as she said, "Don't leave me."

"Remember." Leodore said one final time before the skies were silent. Judy looked up to the stars as the night sky took on its normal coloring of black. Judy sat down as the winds blew through the grass. An excited Finick came up next to her and said, "What was that? Ha, ha!

"The weather." He said with a sputter. Then he looked to the bunny and asked, "Very peculiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Judy agreed. She looked about the sky and said, "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ahh, change is good." Finick said as he scratched his chin. Judy was in full agreement, even if she shook her head as she said, "Yeah, but it's not easy." Then she about what needed to be done, "I know what I need to do, but going back means I'll have to face by past."

Then she looked away as she admitted, "I've been running from it for so long."

Without warning, Finick twirled his staff before bringing it down on her head. She gasped in pain as she held her head, "Ow! Jeez! What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter." Finick said with a shrug. Then he stated, "It's in the past."

"Yeah," Judy said as she rubbed her sore head. She brought her paw down to see if there was anything on it as she said, "but it still hurts."

"Oh, yes," Finick said as he comes closer and places a comforting paw on her shoulder. Then he sympathetically said, "the past can hurt." Finick then said with a smirk, "But the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it."

Then he tried to take another swing at her, but this time Judy ducked under the staff. Finick laughed at this and then questioned, "Ah! You see? So what are you going to do?"

"Well first," Judy said with a smirk. Finick's face fell when she said, "I'm gonna take your stick."

"No, no, no! Not the stick!" Finick shouted as she yanked the piece of wood from his paws and threw it a few feet away. Finick ran to retrieve it but when he looked back he saw her running and questioned, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going back!" Judy yelled over her shoulder. But then Finick shouted, "Wait! You'll never make to the city on foot."

This caused Judy to stop running. She came back to him and asked, "Okay then, so how do I get back to Zootopia."

Finick smirked as he had something in mind. With a gesture of his paw he said, "Follow me."

Both he and Judy ran off until they came across something that had had been sitting out in the field. Judy tilted her head in confusion before saying, "It looks like some kind of jeep."

"Ah, that's because it is. I had talked a carrot farmer into lending me this vehicle." Finick said as he reached down into his pocket. Then pulling out a set of keys he tossed them while saying, "I sure hope you know how to drive."

"I think I can manage." Judy said as she caught the keys. Then hopping into the vehicle she placed the key in and turned it. The jeep roared to life as Judy somehow knew what gear to put it in. Sticking her head out the window she shouted, "Now I'm really going back!"

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Finick shouted as she drove off. He laughed with joy at the thought of hope returning again. As the vehicle shrank in the distance the little fox shouted after her and shouted, "Whoo! Ha, ha, ha!" Then holding his arms out wide he, "Whoooo!" Then holding his staff above his head with both hands he shouted, "Whoooo!"

The next morning back in Bunnyburrow forest, both Gideon and Benjamin were sound asleep in their beds in their bungalow snoring away. Clauhouser was dreaming of food as he said in his sleep, "Donuts! Donuts!"

The door slowly opened as Nick poked his head through. He saw the two of them sleeping and quietly walked in. Standing next to Gideon's bed he slightly shook the bigger foxes' shoulder and quietly said, "Hey. Hey, wake up!"

But when Gideon didn't stir, Nick sighed before hopping up on the bed. Then carefully walking over him, Nick sat down and used his back legs to push Gideon out of the bed. After a few good pushes, he sent a screaming fox down to the floor. Gideon's scream was enough to wake Benjamin up into his own screaming frenzy and Gideon continued screaming. Nick then tried to calm them down by shouting, "It's okay! Whoa, whoa! It's okay! It's me!"

Benjamin got out of his bed and helped Gideon to his feet. The fox slightly pushed his friend away before looking at the smaller fox. With a glare he commented, "Don't you know that was mighty rude, waking us up like that? So don't ever do that again." Then he commented as he placed a hand on his head, "Coppers! Sheesh!"

Nick decided to ignore the comment and took a deep breath before asking, "Have you two seen Judy?"

"I thought she was with you." Gideon said to him as he was confused. Nick became worried as he said, "She was, but now I can't find her anywhere. Where is she?"

The sound of laughter brought their attention up to the rafters of the bungalow. They saw Finick sitting their holding onto a support as he said, "You won't find the bunny here!" Then laughing before placing a hand over his heart, he then said, "The new mayor is coming."

"I can't believe it." Nick said as he was becoming excited. His face brightened up as he looked to Gideon and Benjamin and said with a smile, "She's gone back!"

"Gone back?" Gideon questioned to Benjamin. The cheetah shrugged as he didn't know what was going on. Gideon looked up to Finick as he asked, "What do you mean?"

When they all looked back up to the rafters, they found that Finick had disappeared. This annoyed Gideon as he questioned, "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Then gesturing to where the little fox was he asked, "Who was the little finick fox?"

"Judy's gone back to challenge Dawn." Nick excitedly said. Gideon was still confused and asked, "Who?"

"Dawn." Nick said feeling a little frustrated. Benjamin then asked, "Who's with the Dawn of Day?"

"No, no, she's Judy's adopted aunt." Nick tried to explain. Gideon then said, "The finick fox is her adopted aunt?"

Nick gave Gideon a deadpanned look as he realized it himself and said, "No, that's not right."

"No, it isn't." Nick said with an irritated sigh. Then he properly explained it, "Judy's gone back to challenge her adopted aunt to take her place as mayor of Zootopia."

"Oh!" Both Gideon and Benjamin said as they finally realized what he was saying. With a wave of his paw, Nick said, "Come on, she's gonna need our help."

"Right behind ya, Nick." Gideon said as the three ran for the door. Even Benjamin had a smile as he shouted, "We're coming to help you, Judy!"

As they ran out the door, they slid to a stop when they saw Finick sitting on the squad car. He looked down at them and said, "Mind if I catch a ride with you?"

"I don't see why not." Nick said with a shrug. Finick slid off the car and said, "Cool, I get shot gun!"

The little fox raced for the door.

"Why do you get shot gun?" Benjamin questioned with an arched brow. Finick looked back to the cheetah and slyly smiled as he said, "Shaman always gets shot gun."

x

Author's Note: The next chapter's gonna be a little different, mostly because the final battle won't be in it. No, the final battle will be in the chapter after it. But we are close to being done with the Zoo Mayor fanfic. Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. Like I said in the previous chapter, this one will be much different. I hope you notice what I put in this chapter. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Eleven: Finding help in a Mob Boss**

The noon sun bore down on the land as the jeep was zooming down the road. Judy was really putting the pedal to the metal as she raced back to the city after so long. As she drove up a hill she could see the tops' of skyscrapers, meaning she was almost to the city. When she came to an overpass that looked to the city only then did she pull to a stop. Getting out of the jeep she walked to the guard rail and looked with a gasp at the beloved city. Even from where she stood, Judy could see the crumbling stone structures, overgrown weeds on the outskirts and probably more on the inside of the city. And there was a great foul stench of death upon the air. Then she looked to the Mayor's Office building, thought about how Dawn could do such awful things and a grim frown formed on the bunny's face. But before she could go back to the jeep, a police cruiser pulled up. It screeched to a stop and kicked up dust. Nick quickly hopped out of the car and shouted as he ran up to her, "Judy, hold up!"

He came to a stop beside her and looked to the city and asked, "It's awful isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you about any of this." Judy said as she looked back out into the city. Nick nodded and said, "I wish you didn't have to find out about this."

Then he looked to her and asked, "What made you come back?"

"Let's just say that I had a little sense knocked into me," Judy smirked as she cast a glance to a certain finick fox. He smirked back as she said while touching the still some-what spot, "not to mention that I've got the bump to prove it."

Nick looked to the others as he didn't understand what she was meaning. That is until he caught the look on Finick's face. Judy then became serious and said, "Besides, this city was to be left to me to care for. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

Nick stood closer, took her paw into his own and said, "I will."

"It's gonna be really dangerous." Judy pointed out. Nick then had a sly smirk on his face as he questioned, "Danger? Ha!" Then he said something when they were younger, "'I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha!"

"I don't really see anything funny about this." Gideon pointed out with a skeptically look and placed his paws on his hips. Benjamin nodded in full agreement. Judy looked to them and said, "I really appreciate you guys coming."

"It's no problem." Benjamin waved off. But then the cheetah became nervous and said, "Although the chances aren't looking good for us."

"Oh! We're gonna have to fight your adopted aunt," Gideon said as he looked at the ruined city, "for this?"

Finick smacked the bigger fox in the back of the head with his staff. Gideon looked down to him as the shaman said, "Show some respect to this city! It was great once."

"Yes, it was." Judy said as she gazed at the city. Then clenching her fist in determination she said, "And it can be again."

"Hmm." Gideon said as he looked away. He then commented, "Gonna be quite the fixer-upper!" But when Finick raised his staff again, Gideon then quickly added, "But since it's really important to you, Judy, then me and Benjamin will be with you till the end."

Judy smiled in appreciation to this as the five friends looked out to the city as storm clouds began to gather. Finick then nudged Nick and gave him a look. Nick then remembered their talk. Nick then looked to Judy and said, "Before we go and confront Dawn, we're gonna need some serious back up." He turned his head to the direction to Tundra town and smirked as he said, "And I know just who to ask."

A few minutes later…

The five of them had to stop a mile outside of the city and leave the vehicles hidden under a bridge. They continued to walk inside on foot and made sure to stay out of sight. As they peeked around the corner of a building, they saw animals either trying to stay out of sight or walking about in fear. When he saw that the coast was clear, Nick motioned with his paw and said, "Come on."

They carefully ran down the street and hid behind whatever they could to avoid being spotted by any of the semi-ferals that were in the same area. When they got close to the wall that separated the central part of the city from Tundra Town, they came across an odd sight. Sitting at a small table next to the wall, was Duke Weaselton, looking not as insane as they had last seen him. He sat in the chair and had leaning it against a wall. On the table in front of him sat a few movies with different titles such as: Meowana, Pig Hero 6, Floatzen, and others. He was trying to sell them as he surprisingly said, "Come on, make me an offer!"

But an old aardvark just walked past the table with a huff. Duke just growled in irritation as he couldn't sell any of these DVDs. He was so preoccupied with his little stand that he didn't notice three sets of paws reaching from behind. When they latched onto him, the weasel yelped in fear as he was yanked into an alley. Nick, Gideon and Benjamin then threw Duke against a dumpster, making him yelp in pain. Four of the friends stood in front of him to keep him from escaping. Duke looked between the three foxes and the cheetah before they stood aside to let Judy stand before the weasel. Duke looked in shock and said, "I had thought it was a fifty-fifty chance that you had survived."

"So you were the only one who believed that I wasn't dead?" Judy questioned. The weasel just shrugged before saying, "Hey, it was Samantha and Manches that were too stupid not to see if you had died."

Nick growled at the weasel's words to his friend/love, but didn't do much at the moment. Judy then asked, "So what's going on with you and the semi-ferals exactly? How are more of them popping up?"

"Sorry, toots, but all that is hush-hush kind of stuff even if I wanted to tell you." Duke told her with his arms crossed. Then he flashed a smirk and said, "And there ain't no way you're gonna make me talk."

The five friends looked from one to the other before Nick calmly stepped up to the weasel. Duke arched a brow to this and opened his mouth to say something, but Nick's fist collided with the weasel's muzzle. Duke fell to the ground with a groan. Judy and the others looked to Nick with surprised looks. He looked back to them and said, "What? He was getting on my nerves."

"Okay, so here's the plan." Finick said to get their attention, "You four are gonna take weasel-boy here over to His place, I'm gonna go and find us some recruits to take the fight to City Hall. Do whatever it takes to convince Him to help us." The small fox turned to take his leave. But before he walked away, he glanced back and said, "I'll be sure to meet you all there. Count on it."

And with that he left. Benjamin then asked, "So, who exactly are going to meet know?"

All three of them looked to Nick as he said, "They call him, Mister Big."

Half an hour later…

"Mister Big!" Benjamin and Judy shouted against the wind as they trudged through Tundra town. Gideon walked at the back of the group with the unconscious weasel slung over his left shoulder. Though the four of them wore winter coats while Duke was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, they still felt the chill of the cold weather as they kept their arms close. Judy walked by her friend/love as she questioned, "How and why is he going to help us?!" Then a really good question popped and she asked, "On another subject, how do you know him?!"

"He's the most feared crime boss in all of Zootopia!" Benjamin pointed out as they climbed a hill. Nick then shouted back, "I know! But he's got enough manpower for us if were gonna stop Dawn!"

When they reached the top of the hill, they found themselves standing before the gate of a huge mansion inside of a huge metal fence. Nick walked forward to the entrance where a tall polar bear wearing a tuxedo stood behind a chain that went across the drive. The polar bear looked down at the fox as Nick said, "Kevin."

"Nick." The polar bear replied. Nick then got to the point, "Listen, we need to see Mr. Big, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. It's actually really important."

"Does it have somethin' to do with the weasel on the other foxes shoulder?" Kevin asked as he pointed at Duke. Nick nodded and said, "Yep."

"Well, alright." Kevin simply said with a shrug. Then he unlatched the chain to let the group in. The four of them plus their hostage walked through the gate and continued to walk to the mansion. Kevin then looked about the roads to make sure that they weren't seen.

The four friends soon reached the front door. Judy stepped forth to knock, but the door was already starting to swing open. Another polar bear, wearing a tuxedo, around the same height as Kevin, stood before them and said, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Raymond." Nick said with a sly grin. The polar bear's eyes slightly lifted before falling back to their original position. Then he said, "Please follow me to Mr. Bigs' office."

The four didn't hesitate to follow Raymond inside. Judy looked to Nick and asked, "So, what exactly does Mr. Big look like? I've only read about him from the papers and they never had a picture of him."

"Oh, he's in the pictures." Nick said as he looked to her. Then he turned his head back and said, "You've probably just never looked that hard enough."

They followed Raymond through a few hallways before they entered a room. The furniture in the room consisted of a mahogany desk and a fireplace with a portrait of an arctic shrew hanging over it. Two polar bears came into the room behind them and moved to both sides of the small group. There was another door to their right and it opened to allow another polar bear wearing a tuxedo to enter the room. Judy then whispered to Nick and Benjamin, "Is that Mr. Big?"

"No." Benjamin whispered as he was starting to feel a little afraid. Judy noticed this and would have said something were it not for another, yet slightly taller polar bear also in a tuxedo entering the room. Then she asked again, "Is that him?"

"Nope." Nick shook his head. Then three of the four gasped when they saw a third and much taller bear leaning down to enter the room. When the polar bear had stepped in, he stood to his full height, wearing a tuxedo and had his hands folded before himself. Judy then said, "That's got to be him."

"Stop talking. Stop talking." Gideon quickly whispered, fearing that this might be him. The polar bear walked behind the desk, sat down in the chair and placed his huge paws on the table with a thud. He slid them forward to reveal a small arctic shrew, sitting in a tiny chair and wearing a tuxedo like the bears.

"Huh." Both Judy and Gideon said as they tilted their heads to the sight. While they looked on in curiosity, Nick kept his composure while Benjamin was quaking in fear. The little shrew looked between the four and when he set his sights on the shaking cheetah he said, "Calm down, my quick friend. Any friend of Nicky's is a friend of mine."

This caused Benjamin to calm down a little. Mr. Big then turned to Nick and said, "I'm guessing that you something important to discuss."

"We do actually. But first," Nick said before turning to his friends, "allow me to introduce my friends here." Pointing the cheetah who was getting his breathing under control he said, "Benjamin." Then he pointed to the second fox of the group and said, "Gideon." Then he looked to his oldest friend and said, "And this is-"

"I know who she is." Mr. Big said. The four friends looked to the crime boss with surprise as he said, "This is Judy Hopps, the adopted daughter of Mayor Leodore Lionheart and the true Mayor of Zootopia."

"How did you know that?" Judy asked as she stepped closer. Mr. Big looked her in the eye and said, "My child, I knew your step-father quite well, for he was a friend to the family. As was most of the predator and prey that are gripped by fear in this city." Then he looked about and asked, "Where is shaman Finick?"

"He said that he had to go somewhere else." Benjamin told him. Mr. Big nodded to this. Then looking back to Nick he questioned, "What's with the knocked out weasel?"

"He's got some info that we need about the semi-ferals." Gideon said as he set Duke down on the ground. Not much was said as Mr. Big snapped his claws to the polar bear standing next to Gideon and moved his head to where the back of his neck was exposed. Then with his free hand, the polar bear pulled an ice cube from his pocket. Then holding the cold, miniature block of ice over the opening and released it. The ice cube fell into Duke's shirt and the group watched in anticipation. The cube worked its magic and Duke shot up to his feet with a scream. He started running around the room screaming, "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

When he had had enough, Mr. Big looked to one of the polar bears and ordered, "Shut him up."

The tallest polar bear in the room held out his paw and caught the weasel as he tried to run by. Duke grunted when he slammed into the big paw. Then with his free paw, the polar bear grabbed the weasel by the back of the shirt and held him high. Duke took a good look around and shrieked when he saw, "Mr. Big!" Then he fell to his knees and begged, "H-H-How you been doin'?"

Mr. Big just stared up at the weasel with an unamused face. Then cutting to the chase he said, "I've been told that you have some information for my good friends here."

Duke looked back to see the four standing there with their arms crossed. Duke then folded his arms across his chest, stuck his nose up and said, "I don't owe these losers anything."

"How unfortunate." Mr. Big commented as he looked down. Then tightly gripping the chair he ordered, "Ice 'em!"

The other polar bear standing next to the four removed a rug in front of the desk and revealed a trap door. Then opening the trap door, a swirling pool of ice water could be seen. Duke screamed in fear as the polar bear holding him started to lower his arm. Duke then said, "Why are you helping this bunny?! She's got nothing for you!"

"She's to become the rightful mayor of this fair city. And I owe a lot to Leodore." Mr. Big said. Then leaning forward he warned, "So unless you want to become a weasel pop, you'll tell little Judy and her friends her what they want to know."

The polar bear continued to lower his arm until Duke shouted, "All right! All right! All right! I'll talk!"

Mr. Big motioned for the polar bear to stop and he did. Duke looked to Judy and said, "The reason why there are so many semi-ferals now a days is because those who don't follow what Dawn wants is because they get shot with a dose of Night Howler serum."

"Night Howler serum?" Judy asked as she didn't understand. Nick then stepped up and said, "Night Howler flowers. They're somewhat toxic, but what the flower can do is," His features became worried and said, "make animals go savage."

This shocked most of the animals in the room, all except Duke. He laughed as he looked to them, "Yeah, that's how Dawn basically created her army." Then he said, "But they're not completely savage. What Dawn's got is a modified version of the serum that makes us semi-ferals, not completely savage but not like the rest of the world's animals."

"Where is she making the serum?" Nick questioned while grabbing the weasel by the shirt. When Duke didn't say anything, Nick got a little angry and shouted, "Where?!"

"All right now, hold on." Duke said as he lifted his hands in a defensive manner. The weasel sighed and said, "Dawn's got a few places in and out of the city where the serum can be made, but I know of the one place where she keeps a map of all the hideouts. Not to mention the weapon that is moved from place to place. It should be here."

"And that would be where?" Judy asked. Duke groaned and said, "I don't think you're gonna wanna know. It's in a bad spot, not to mention that you'd have to get past Doug."

"I think we'll take our chances." Judy said with crossed arms. Duke then sighed before saying, "It's a little lab in a subway car in the tunnel on 9th street. But be wary of Doug, he's the opposite of friendly. He's unfriendly."

"Thanks. It really helped." Nick said before punching the weasel again. Duke's lights were knocked out once again as his head hung. Nick then turned to the others and said, "Now we know where we need to go and what to look for."

"Mr. Big, do you think that you could help us?" Judy asked the mob boss. Mr. Big took a moment to think before saying, "It is possible, but I don't have enough hands here. I'll have to go to the other mob families who have beef with Dawn, and see if they are willing to fight. It will take time."

"Then while you're doing that," Judy said as she moved to her friends, "we can go to that lab and figure out what to do from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Benjamin said with a smile. Gideon then asked, "But how are we gonna get to 9th street?" He then reminded, "We left our cars outside the city."

"I can hook you up." Mr. Big said with a smile. But then it faded as he said, "But take this weasel with you."

Judy and Nick nodded to the crime boss as they followed the two polar bears out. As they walked out of the mansion, a white limousine pulled up on the drive. The moment it stopped the backdoor was opened and the four stepped inside. The polar bear that carried Duke tossed him into the limo after them. The limo door shut and the polar bear driving it took off down the road.

As they drove down the road and Duke laid on the floor, Judy and Nick took one side of the limo while Gideon and Benjamin took the other. Judy then looked to her oldest friend and then asked, "Hey, uh, Nick?"

"Hmm?" Nick said and looked to her. Then she asked, "I know that it's really none of my business, but during our little fight last night how you said that what you've gone through isn't like what I went through, and now I'm wondering…"

"If I would tell you what exactly happened." Nick finished. Judy then said, "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's a painful story to tell." Nick said as he started to remember. He looked at her and said, "But I can tell you."

He looked out the car window as he told his story, "It was just a few months after your 'death' and was trying to pick up the pieces of my life…'

(Flashback)

Nine Years ago…

 _A younger Nick was sitting up in his room, still sad about what happened to his best friend. The door opened behind him and his mother looked into the room._

 **Nick:** So my mother thought that to relieve me of my pain, I should join the Junior Ranger Scouts. Like how I used to tell you.

 _Nick's mother then presented him with the uniform on its hanger. Then holding it out to him she gently said, "Try it on. You'll look great in it."_

 **Nick:** She had gathered up enough money to buy me a uniform.

 _Nick then quickly changed into the uniform and then stood in front of his mother. She placed her paws to her muzzle as she smiled with pride and joy at the sight. Nick ran up to her and embraced her when she knelt down. When he released her, Nick turned to a full length mirror and made himself look tall. His mother came up behind him before tickling him to brighten his mood._

 **Nick:** But when I went to the first troop meeting, that's when everything went bad again.

 _Nick quickly ran to the building where the troop meeting was being held. He bounded up the stairs and rushed inside. Running down another staircase, he came upon a bunch of other boys, mostly prey animals, who were present for the meeting. One animal, a little beaver boy, looked to Nick and said, "Ready for your initiation?"_

" _Yeah," Nick said as he came down the last step and confidently walked up to them, "pretty much born ready."_

 _Suddenly the lights flickered out, surprising Nick before he felt his arms being grabbed. He became afraid as the other kids held him in place as the beaver said, "Bring over the muzzle."_

" _What?!" Nick cried out, truly scared now. He tried to struggle against their grips, but they held him fast. The beaver boy was handed a muzzle and quickly placed it on Nick. Nick whined as the straps were tightened and continued to struggle. When they released him, Nick looked up to them as the beaver then mocked, "If you thought that we'd let a predator in, especially without a muzzle, after everything that's happened, you're even dumber than you look."_

 _Nick then turned tail and ran back up the steps. As he burst out of the door, he could hear the others shout, "Aw, is he gonna cry."_

 _Nick ran down the steps before hiding behind the side. He pressed his back against the stone before scrambling to get the muzzle off. The little fox found that he couldn't pull it straight off, but could maneuver the straps around his head. Once they were over his ears, Nick was able to take the muzzle completely off and flung it away. It clacked against the sidewalk. Nick then slumped down to sit and started crying for the way he was treated._

 **Nick:** It was the second worst day of my life.

(End of Flashback)

"Because it doesn't compare to how tragic I felt for nearly losing you." Nick said to Judy. Judy looked into his eyes and saw the pain, angry and sadness as he thought about what happened. Judy placed a paw over his and said, "Nick, I'm so sorry. I wish you hadn't gone through that."

Nick looked to her and shrugged it off and said, "Aw, the past is the past. Nothing we can do about it." Then he smiled and said, "Plus, there is one thing that makes up for it."

"What?" Judy asked as she was confused. Nick looked to her and said, "Because I got my best friend back."

Judy smiled to this as they heard an 'awe' coming from the other side of the back. Judy and Nick looked over to see Benjamin on the edge of his seat while Gideon looked as if he didn't care for all this mushy stuff. They soon felt the car stop and the divider lowered so the driver could talk to them. Over his shoulder the polar bear said, "We've arrived at your destination."

The four moved to get out of the car and soon found themselves in front of an old, banged up subway entrance. They were about to move towards it when Benjamin said, "Wait, what about the weasel?"

"We could just leave 'em down in the subway tunnel." Gideon suggested. The three looked to him with odd glances. He said, "What? It's not like we can take 'em wherever we go."

"Gideon does have a point." Judy admitted. But they were soon startled when something rushed out of the limo. Judy hopped up on top to see Duke making a run for it on all four paws. Looking to her friends she said, "We need to move, now."

Three of the four rushed to the subway entrance while Judy looked into the window and said, "Thanks for the lift."

"No worries." The polar bear said. Then with a neutral face he said, "I'll be sure to let Mr. Big know that the weasel got away. But he'll have his end ready. Count on it."

"Thanks again." Judy said as she hopped off the car. She ran to catch up with the boys. Gideon and Benjamin pried open the metal gate to where they could all go down together. The stairs were weathered from time and ill-maintenance. Benjamin then said, "Does anyone else getting the feeling that we need to come up with a plan."

"I've got one." Judy said as she took the lead. They listened as she said, "We find this lab, take whatever evidence we can to the ZPD to get them on our side. That'll take some manpower from Dawn."

"A pretty good plan." Nick said as he liked the sound of it. Then asking, "How much do plan on taking?"

"We'll find out when we get down there." Judy said.

The group found themselves at the bottom of the stairwell as a train thundered past. They looked across the tracks and noticed something hiding in the darkness. A train car sat on the sidetracks, out of the way and out of sight. All four looked to see if any trains were coming, and when they were in the clear, they made a run for it.

Judy noticed an open window and hopped up to it. As she slid inside, she quietly opened the door to let her friends in. As they walked in, they saw many flower beds full of the Night Howler flowers and beyond that was a chemistry set to synthesize the serum. Judy looked about and commented, "The weasel wasn't lying."

"Yeah." Nick agreed. Gideon looked about and said, "Looks like Old Doug here's been gettin' Night Howlers for a good while now."

"Makes you wonder how many places Dawn had to get them from." Benjamin added. They were about to go over to the chemistry set when they heard the door to the cabin creak open. They looked in shock as a large male sheep, more than likely Doug, walked into the room backwards. The four quickly hide under the tables as the sheep turned around and put on a protective mask. They watched him pick up a metal tub of something before taking it over to a vat and pouring it in. After a few hisses from the machinery, a blue liquid substance rose through a plastic tube before moving to the other side of the car. Then it dropped down into some more machinery where it turns the Night Howler flower into the serum.

As he removed a small plastic orb from a machine and looked at it. Judy looked to the wall on Doug's left and saw a map of Zootopia. On the map were a few sites that were circled and underneath them all they were labeled 'top secret'. Suddenly a cellphone's ringtone went off. Doug answered his phone and said into it, "You got Doug here."

He took a moment listen before saying, "Production is going pretty well here. But we'll have to take precautions to ensure that the resources can stay stable."

Suddenly, the sound of pounding was heard from the door. Next came a shout, "Hey, Doug! Open up! We got your latte!"

"Okay, the guys are back now, so I'm gonna take a break before continuing with the production." Doug said as he hung up and placed the phone on the ground. He placed the capsule in a brief case and locked it up. Then he walked towards the door as Judy moved from her hiding place. This caused the three to become worried as Nick whispered, "Judy? What are you doing? He's gonna see you."

Judy looked from the sheep to the cabin and saw a flashing light on the console. Judy then began to put a plan together. Gideon then whispered, "She's getting an idea."

"Stop thinking about it!" Benjamin harshly whispered. But Judy didn't listen as she then charged for the sheep as he opened the door. Doug then said, "It better have the extra foam this time."

He was kicked from behind by a rabbit's foot and slammed into the other two sheep. Judy slammed quickly slammed the door before sliding the lock in place. The sheep on the outside pounded on the door and shouted as Nick, Gideon and Benjamin crept out of their hiding places. Nick then questioned, "Why did you do that?! You've just trapped us in here!"

"Come on, we need to get this evidence to the ZPD!" Judy said as she ran through the car. Nick then grabbed the case and the map before saying, "Great! Here it is!"

"We also need to destroy all of this!" Judy shouted as she gestured to the lab. Benjamin then questioned, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"By getting this thing moving." Judy replied as she raced past them and into the cabin. The other three followed her inside and Gideon commented, "Oh, she's a conductor now?"

"Yeah, no offense, bud," Nick agreed with him as she started flipping switches, "but it's gonna take a miracle to get this rust bucket moving."

The light around the lever blinked before going out. Judy then gave it a good knock and it glowed once more. Then pushing the lever forward, the car started to move in a long time. Nick looked in amazement and said, "Well, hallelujah."

The three sheep sat outside while one made a call and said, "Yeah, we got ourselves a small situation at the lab."

The car started moving away as one of the sheep and gasped at this. The one on the phone noticed it to and said, "Oh, it just got worse. And don't let Dawn know about this."

With that said, all three sheep ran after the moving train car. They began to climb on it as it sped down the tracks. Inside the cabin, all four had smiles on their faces as Gideon said, "Well, so far so good."

"Can I do a little victory toot-toot?" Benjamin asked. Judy and Nick smiled at his goofy antics before the bunny said, "All right. One toot-toot."

Benjamin then pulled down on the chain and the horn's whistle echoed through the tunnel. The three sheep had crawled over most of the car as Benjamin released the cord and said, "Well, I can scratch that off the bucket list."

"That's actually always been a dream of mine as well." Nick said with a smirk. The cheetah looked to him and said with a gasp, "Really?"

Nick smiled before a huge thump came from the back. All four looked out the door to see two of the sheep drop down from the escape hatch. When they landed they charged for the cabin. Gideon and Benjamin were quick to act and shut the door in the two's faces. The two sheep left a dent in the door and wall on impact. Nick quickly slid the lock into place before the rams could open the door. Nick and Gideon then shot smug looks to the rams before they tried to break it down. Benjamin looked to his friends and commented, "I may need to rescind that victory toot-toot."

Another loud thump came from overhead, startling them as they listened as Gideon said, "Maybe it's hail?"

"Really?" Judy and Nick questioned. Gideon nodded as he admitted, "Yeah, that was a long shot."

The third ram swung down and crashed his top half through the door window of the cabin and tried to make a grab for Judy. She tried to keep her distance while keeping the lever up to keep the train moving. The boys ran to help her as Nick shouted, "Back off!"

But the ram just pushed them back and they stumbled to the locked door. A double thump pounded against the door, startling them a little. Looking back, Benjamin saw one of the two rams on the other side of the door were about to charge. Getting an idea, Benjamin placed a paw on the door and looked to his friends and warned, "Incoming!"

Then sliding the lock out of place and opened the door. The charging ram shot into the room and pushed the stuck ram out of the window. But in doing so, it caused Judy to got out with him. She grabbed hold of his horns before she could fall any farther. Nick looked out the window and shouted, "Judy!"

"Hang on! We'll try to get to you." Benjamin reassured her. Judy then looked into the window and shouted to her friends, "Don't stop, keep going!"

"No! Please stop!" Shouted the ram that had been knocked out. He was running at his full speed on two legs while trying to keep himself from being run over. Judy firmly shouted, "Do not stop the car!"

The ram kept running before jumping off the track and pressing up against the wall. The car rushed by and inexplicably shaved his black shirt and the wool from his belly. He looked down and yelled in discomfort for his loss. The ram then threw his head up and sent Judy flying onto the top of the train car. She lifted her head only to duck back down when a tunnel accessory was passed. The train car exited the tunnel and found itself on a bridge that went over the city.

Judy moved to the escape hatch on the roof looked down and saw Benjamin and Gideon grappling with one sheep while Nick struggled to keep thee train going. The whistle of another train came to her ears and made her look back ahead of the train and gasp as another came speeding down the other side of the track. She saw an old track switch system not to far from where they were. Sticking her head down the hatch she shouted, "Speed up, Nick! Speed up!"

"Are you crazy?" Benjamin shouted while keeping the ram occupied from a downed Gideon. Nick was in agreement as he pointed out, "There's another train coming!"

"Trust me, speed up!" Judy shouted as she pulled her head out of the hatch. Nick sighed before giving in and pushing the level all the way up. Their train car started to accelerate as it sped towards the other train. The sheep stuck in the door window looked to see the other train coming at them. Then he shouted, "Stop the train! Get me out of here!"

The trains kept moving closer towards each other. The ram inside the train car tried to pull his friend out of the window, but wasn't having much luck. The stuck ram kept screaming until a voice from above shouted, "Hey!"

The ram looked up as Judy had a smile and asked, "Need some help?"

Then hanging onto the train, the rabbit swung down and kicked the ram out of the window. The action caused the ram inside to be pulled out with his friend. Both rams collided with the track switch to make their train veer right. Judy's train was able to avoid collision with the incoming train, but it was going to fast it started to tilt on its side. Nick shouted, "No, no, no! Too fast!"

The train car fell onto its side as it entered another subway tunnel. Sparks flew as metal scrapped metal as it slid down the track. Judy, Nick, Gideon and Benjamin looked to see that they were heading straight for a wall. Gideon then said, "Ah believe that this our stop."

All four friends scrambled to get out of the train car. They jumped off right before the car crashed into the wall. The four friends watched as the car exploded before their eyes. Judy then said, "Well, that's everything that needed to go."

"Yeah." Nick said as he agreed with her. Then he pulled out the briefcase and the map as he said, "Oh, except for these."

The three friends looked to Nick as Judy excitedly said, "Way to go, Nick!" Then she gave him a good punch to the arm. He felt it as he said, "Ow."

Standing up, Judy then said, "Now let's go find the ZPD and get them on our side."

"Oh, man." Nick said as he remembered something. His three friends looked to him as Judy asked, "What?" When he didn't answer she asked, "What is it?"

"The ZPD is gonna be a City Hall for a meeting." Nick revealed with a worried face. Judy became worried when he said, "And so will your step-mother."

Judy didn't say anything at first, but her face hardened as she said, "Then we need to hurry to City Hall."

Then all four friends raced up the subway stairs for the final showdown for Zootopia.

x

Author's Note: Whew, that took so long for me to write, but me and God were able to do it. And now comes the final battle scene of Zoo Mayor. We still have that and two other chapters to go through. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. And here we are at the final battle for Zootopia and I hope you are excited for it. Also, the capital building in this production won't look like how it did in the Zootopia movie. I'm making it more like the White House or something like that. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Twelve: The Battle for Zootopia**

Storm clouds began rolling over the city as the four made their way to City Hall. As they traveled down an alley, they came to a turn where they saw the City Hall building. They carefully crept down the alley until they were all behind a bench. They peeked over the top to see a huge gathering of animals; mostly semi-ferals, a few city workers and the ZPD around the broken down Capital Building. Even the columns looked worse for as one leaned off the stage and over a dead tree. Standing on the stage at the podium was the sheep in question. Judy looked to Nick, Gideon and Benjamin and said, "You guys go find Bogo or any of the other officers from the ZPD. I'll go confront Dawn."

"Okay. Be careful, Judy." Nick said as he and the other two moved off. Judy then moved off in the other direction.

Nick, Gideon and Benjamin quietly made their way to the crowd. Nick saw that the ZPD officers were closer to stage, just past the semi-ferals. Nick patted his pocket where he held the map. Gideon then leaned down to the fox cop and asked, "So, how are we gonna get past those guys?"

Nick thought for a moment before saying, "We need some bait to lure them away, and you two are what we need."

"Why us?" Benjamin questioned. Nick then explained, "Cause, I need a distraction to get to the ZPD over there."

"What do you want us to do?" Gideon questioned. Then he rhetorically asked, "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Ten minutes later…

The sound of a drum went off and alerted all the ears of the semi-ferals in front of the ZPD. They looked to see both Gideon and Benjamin dressed in nothing but grass hula skirts and had a flower behind one of their ears. Gideon looked up to the sky and muttered to Benjamin, "Next time I see Nick, I'm gonna kill him for this."

"I kind of like it." Benjamin said as he felt different. Then he said, "It's nice and breezy."

Gideon sighed before looking to the semi-ferals and shouted, "Let's luau!"

The two started dancing as the semi-ferals watched in confusion and interest. Gideon and Benjamin were able to keep instep with each other. As the semi-ferals watched the two hula dancing, Nick quietly snuck passed them and made his way to his comrades.

Thunder boomed overhead as Judy had also snuck her way onto the steps of the capital building and stayed close to the shadows as she came close to the stage. As she looked around the corner, she saw Dawn next to the podium. Judy was about to make her move when Dawn shouted, "Ada Gazelle!"

Her shout echoed over the plaza in front of the Capital Building. Judy gasped as she looked down to the plaza and saw her adopted mother walking up to the stage. She walked down a line that began with the semi-ferals. Ada casted a disdained glance at them as they growled at her. Then she passed by two rows of ZPD officers who nodded to her before she climbed up the stairs. Thunder crashed as she reached the top. Judy looked at her mother with pain in her heart. Then looking down to her mayor she asks, "Yes, Ms. Bellwether?"

"Ada, I must say that you're not doing very well." Dawn scolded as she paced before the popstar. Then she said, "Your concerts haven't been doing to well. The city's about to go bankrupt from the lack of money through the economy and without that economy," The sheep then gestured to the semi-feral predators, "then we can't feed this fighting force."

"There hasn't been much to the concerts because there are no patrons to them." Ada replied. Then she pointed out, "Most of the residence that have not turned have left the city."

"No!" Dawn shook her head. She looked at the gazelle with a deep frown and said, "You're just not working hard enough for it."

"It's over." Ada firmly told her. Then she said, "There's nothing left for us here. Zootopia is on the verge of collapse." She looked down in sadness before saying, "We have only one choice. We must leave Zootopia."

"We aren't going anywhere." Dawn snarled as she glared at the gazelle. Ada, outraged by this, shouted, "Then you have sentenced us to death."

"Then so be it." The sheep said as she got too close. Ada then argued, "You can't do that."

"Are you forgetting?" Dawn rhetorically asked. Then she scowled as she stated, "I, am, the mayor of Zootopia. I can do whatever I want."

"If you were half the mayor Leodore was…" Ada started to say. Dawn cut her off by shouting, "I am ten times the mayor Leodore was!" Then she climbed up on the podium and said, "And should you mention that name in my presence once again, I'll have you fed to the semi-ferals without hesitation!"

Judy stepped out of the shadows and yelled, "Get away from her!"

This shocked both Dawn and Ada as they looked to the bunny. Judy ran up to her mother as Ada fell to her knees. The two embraced after being apart for so long. Ada looked down to the little bunny and said, "Judy? How can you be-"

"Alive?" Judy finished. She looked up into her adopted-mothers eyes and said, "It's kind of a long story."

"It can wait." Ada chuckled. Judy had a soft smile as she said, "That's right. It doesn't matter. I'm home."

"Judy?" Dawn questioned as she didn't understand. Then she recognized her, "Judy!" Then putting on a fake smile she said, "Oh, I'm a little surprised to see you," She looked down the stairs to two semi-ferals as she said, "alive."

Thunder boomed overhead as both Samantha and Manches gulped in fear. Duke came running up to them and saw that he was too late to warn them. Judy then left her step-mother's arms and said, "It's over Dawn. Your reign has come to an end."

"Oh, Judy, you must understand." Dawn said as she was backed against a column. She looked for a way out as she said, "The pressures of governing this city-"

"Are no longer yours." Judy stated. Then she demanded, "Step down, Dawn."

"Oh, well, I would, naturally. However, there is one little problem." Dawn tried to say. But then she gestured to the crowd of semi-feral as she said, "But you see them." Thunder boomed as lightning flashed when Judy looked really quick to the hungry looking semi-ferals before turning back to the sheep as she said, "They believe I'm mayor."

"Yeah, well, we don't." Nick's voice came from behind. Judy and Dawn looked back to see Nick and most of the ZPD standing next to Ada as Nick states, "Judy's the rightful mayor."

"It's your choice, Dawn." Judy warned as she moved in front of her adopted-aunt. She then gave her the option of choosing, "You either step down or fight. And you still must answer for your crimes against the citizens of Zootopia."

"What?" Dawn questioned as she pointed out, "Keeping the city running, trying to get normal citizens to get along with the semi-ferals."

"Turning the citizens of Zootopia INTO semi-ferals." Judy corrected. This caused Dawn to look in surprise as the ZPD officers looked at her confusion. Judy then turned to them and said, "The growing number of semi-ferals in Zootopia has been caused by Dawn using a modified chemical weapon of a Night Howler serum."

"Night Howler?" Some of the officers questioned. Nick then said, "It's true." Pulling the map out of his pocket he then said, "And now we know where to find all of your hideouts, Dawn."

"So I say again." Judy said as she stands between Dawn and her support, "You either step down or fight."

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Dawn nonchalantly questioned as she moved around Judy. Knowing that she had one final card up her sleeve she said, "I'd hate to be responsible for any deaths. Be it officer or semi-feral, related family or not." She looked back to Judy and asked, "Wouldn't you agree, Judy?"

"That's not going to work on me, Dawn. I've put it behind me." Judy said as she stood strong. Dawn then walked over to the ZPD officers as she questioned, "And what about the good people of Zootopia? Your friends and everyone else?" He stood in front of Nick and Ada as she asked, "Have they put it behind them?"

This confused Nick as he looked to Judy and asked, "Judy, what is he talking about?"

"Ah," Dawn said as she circled around Judy, "so you haven't told them your little secret." Judy looked down as she remembered as Dawn walked between her and the others as she said out loud for all to hear, "Well, Judy, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Leodore Lionheart's death."

This surprised Ada, Nick and the ZPD as they all looked to Judy. The bunny steeled herself for a moment before taking a step forward and admitted, "I am."

This shocked everyone, mostly Ada and Nick as Ada walked over to her adopted daughter. Nick stayed put as he finally began to understand. Ada looked down to the bunny and asked, "It's not true." She stepped closer when Judy looked away in shame and said, "Tell me it's not true."

Judy, feeling the shame and guilt, hung her head as she admitted, "It's true."

"You see?" Dawn questions to all. She looks at the rabbit with a glare as she said, "She admits it!" The glare deepened as a bolt of lightning struck behind her and accused, "Murderer!"

"No!" Judy tried to explain as Dawn started walking around her again, "It was an accident."

"If it weren't for you, Leodore would still be alive. It's your fault that he's dead!" Dawn yelled at Judy. Then she questioned, "Do you deny it?"

"No." Judy said as she accepted the burden. Dawn then said, "Then you're guilty."

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Judy said as she tried to defend herself. Another flash of lightning crashed and now Judy was walking backwards on the leaning pillar. Dawn and the semi-ferals blocked her means of escape as they went higher on the ledge. Dawn then scolded, "Oh, little Judy, you're in trouble again," They were close to the edge as she said, "but this time daddy isn't here to save you," She go in Judy's face as she yelled, "and now everyone knows why!"

Judy gasped when she slipped off the edge and grabbed on for dear life. Nick called out, "Judy!"

A bolt of lightning struck the tree, causing it to be set ablaze. Judy tried to keep herself from falling into the inferno. She looked up to the sheep as the mayor said, "Now this looks familiar." Then she pretended to think as thought, "Hmm. Where exactly have I seen this before?" Judy kept slipping before Dawn realized with a smile, "Oh, yes. I remember." Her smile fell as she recalled, "This is somewhat the way your adopted-father looked before he died."

Judy slipped again but Dawn grabbed hold of one her ears. Feeling triumphant, Dawn pulled her ear to where Judy could hear her whisper, "And here's my little secret. You can take it to the grave." Coming a little closer she almost laughed as she said, "I'm the one that killed Leodore."

Judy's eyes widened from the realization as she looked back to that day. She could remember watching her step-father falling back into the flood and her screaming as she did now, "No!" Then planting her feet against the stone column she was able to jump back up while knocking Dawn on her back. Then with a glare as she held the sheep down with her foot and she shouted, "Murderer!"

This caused the ZPD to become shocked at this news. Dawn tried to beg as she said, "No, Judy, please."

"Tell them the truth." Judy ordered with a glare. Dawn chuckled as she said, "Truth? But the truth is in the eye of the behold…"

She was cut off when Judy raised a fist and brought it down to her muzzle. Dawn looked up with a glare before saying, "All right. All right." Then she quietly said, "I did it."

"So they can hear you." Judy demanded. Dawn's glare intensified as she looked up to the bunny and said out loud, "I KILLED Leodore!"

The ZPD rushed to Judy's aid as the semi-ferals rushed the bunny. Judy hopped over one wolf's head and landed on his back. She had to duck when a bear tried to swipe at her with its claws. Nick jumped onto the back of a leopard and pulled on its ears to make it crash into a lion. The two fell in a heap as he jumped off and kicked a weasel as he came down. The ZPD dropped down on all fours as they charged at the semi-ferals. An elephant used his tusks to knock a few back. As they continued fighting, the now clothed Gideon and Benjamin screamed as they rushed into the fray. As they knocked a few semi-ferals out of the way, Gideon shouted, "Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!"

Benjamin dropped down on all fours to kick at a semi-feral hyena. The two then found themselves in an opening as they looked about who to fight. They separated as they battled alongside their friend. A weasel chased after Judy and tackled her to the ground while trying to clamp its jaws on her shoulder. She was able to use her back to kick it off before standing tall. As she dodged a paw swipe from a grizzly and kicked at its face, a leopard came up from behind and knocked Judy down on her belly. She looked back to see it baring its fangs at her when a wooden staff smacked it in the face.

Judy looked up to see Finick standing there as he raised his staff over his head and gave a battle cry. The finick fox then leapt over her head and into the middle of a ring of semi-ferals and took a Kung Fu stance. Some snarled while others laughed as they surrounded the shaman. A bear tried to rush him from behind, but Finick jumped up and flipped while striking it in the back of the head. The bear fell on its face and slid forward. Then he made ninja noises as he whacked a tiger over the head while back kicking a fox. Then he did a spin kick to a badger while a lion tried to come in from the side. But Finick took his staff in both hands before using the broad side to jab it in the throat. The lion fell to the ground as the badger rushed at him again. The shaman used the back end of his staff for another throat jab. He relaxed his guard as it appeared that there were no more enemies. But knowing somehow, Finick raised his fist in the face of the fox when it tried to come up behind him.

Judy, Nick and the ZPD had been able to drive off most of the semi-ferals. But the battle and fire still raged as more semi-ferals went on the attack. Gideon started running when Samantha and Manches started chasing him. The fox jumped and screamed when Manches tried to take a bite out of him. He rushed through the doors where he came across a moved Chief Bogo. The water buffalo was now hand cuffed to the front desk as he shouted, "Help me out!"

"No! Help me out!" Gideon shouted as he ran behind Bogo. Manches and Samantha laughed as they slowly stalked forward as Gideon looked from behind Bogo and pleaded, "Please don't eat me."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Bogo questioned as the two semi-ferals came closer. Manches then chuckled, "Oh! Chopped liver sounds nice."

"I was somewhat joking." Chief Bogo said as they inched closer. Samantha licked her chops and was about to pounce when a voice from behind said, "Drop 'em!"

All four looked back to see Benjamin Clauhouser standing at the entrance as he glared at the two semi-ferals. Manches then asked, "Hey, who's the fat cheetah?"

"Are you talkin' to me?" Benjamin questioned. Gideon whispered to both Bogo and Samantha, "Uh-oh! He called 'im a fat cheetah."

"Are YOU talkin' to me?" Benjamin questioned as his anger rose. Gideon then warned, "Ya'll shouldn't have done that."

"Are YOU talkin' to ME?! Benjamin questioned even louder. His friend looked up as he stated, "Now they're in for it."

Benjamin then said, "They call me Mr. FAT CHEETAH!"

The cheetah threw his head back and yelled a war cry before dropping down on all fours and charging. Samantha and Manches' face fell in shock as he charged straight for them. Duke poked his head into the building and his jaw dropped when he saw Benjamin wailing on the two before Bogo broke his handcuff. Standing up he grabbed onto Manches and said, "Take that, you stupid…"

He put him in a head lock while Gideon ganged up on Samantha with Benjamin by jumping on her back and giving her a noogie while the cheetah bit down on her leg. Gideon started pulling on her ears while shouting, "Take that and that!"

When the three released them, Samantha and Manches started running out of the building. They ran Duke over as they rushed out of the door. They ran off as Bogo, Gideon and Benjamin came running out of the door with the latter shouting, "Run, you yellow-belly!"

"Clauhouser?" Chief Bogo asked the cheetah. Benjamin looked to the chief of the ZPD and said, "Hello, sir. It's good to see you."

"You two know each other?" Gideon asked. Benjamin looked to his friend with a smile and said, "Oh, yeah. I was once a cadet for the ZPD here in the city. But I thought I couldn't get in for my little problem."

"Well, after this," Chief Bogo stated as he wrapped an arm around the cheetah's shoulders, "I'll be sure to give you a job at the ZPD."

Benjamin gasped at this turn of events. Gideon patted his friend on the back and said, "I'm proud of you, buddy."

"We're not out of this yet, you guys." Nick said as he and Finick walked over to them. Finick agreed, "He's right. Dawn must still be brought in."

Judy ran past a few battles as she began looking for Dawn. She ran over to the corner and looked into a door. She saw something sneaking down the corridor and when lightning flashed and thunder clapped, she saw a surprised Bellwether looking to her. Judy rushed down the corridor as Dawn took off into a run. Judy chased Dawn deep into the Capital Building as flames started to eat away at the insides of the building. Dawn raced up the stairs in an effort to get away from Judy. The scared sheep soon burst through door to the mayor's office and jumped when the ground started crumbling beneath her. She slid to a stop when she came too close to a window. Dawn's hand caused a loose stone to drop while she watched it tumble to the ground. She looked back to see Judy use her long rabbit legs to jump over the crevice and flames before landing in a kneeling position. Then standing tall she walked over to her aunt and darkly said, "Murderer."

"Judy, I beg of you, please have mercy." Dawn begged as she fell to her knees. Judy then said as she came closer, "You don't deserve to live after what you've done. To me, to my parents and to everyone in this city."

"But Judy." Dawn said as she looked at the bunny with fear in her eyes. She tried to get in Judy's good graces by saying, "I've always been like family to you." Then she tried a different tactic, "It's the semi-ferals, who are the real enemy."

Unfortunately for her, Samantha, Manches and Duke stood outside of the office doors. They had just heard everything and backed away growling as she said, "It was their fault. It was all their idea."

"Why should I believe you?" Judy questioned as she stood before Dawn. Then she made a point of her own, "Everything you ever told me was a complete lie."

"What are you going to do?" A fearful Dawn asked as she backed into a corner. Then she had a smile as she tried, "You wouldn't kill someone you once considered as family."

Judy had a grim frown on her face as she sharply inhaled while she thought about it before deciding to be the bigger mammal, "No, Dawn. I'm nothing like you."

"Oh, Judy, I humbly thank you." Dawn said as she thought that she had a way to turn this around. She stood on her hooves as she said, "You are truly noble." Then she tried to get in her good graces by saying, "I will make this up to you, I promise. And just how can I prove myself to you?" Then she tried to act sincere by saying with a wave of her hoof, "Tell me. I mean it, tell me anything."

"Run." Judy said with a glare. Dawn looks at her in shock as she remembered, "Run away, Dawn. And never come back."

"Er…" Dawn tried to say, "Yes." Then maneuvering past Judy she said, "Of course." The sheep saw a flat piece of metal sitting on the floor as she carefully moved to it. Then she kneeled down and grasped it before saying, "As you wish, your MAYORSHIP!"

Then with a wild swing she tried to bash the metal against Judy jumped back with a gasp. But it gave Dawn and opening as she held the piece of metal with both hooves and knocked Judy onto her back. Dawn then tried to use the metal piece to choke Judy out. Judy struggled to keep the metal piece from her. Judy then used her back feet to kick Dawn off of her. The sheep fell back as Judy scrambled to get away. She backed into the side of the desk before running to the chair and pushing it towards the sheep. The impact from the chair caused Dawn to loose the piece of metal. It fell to the ground and bounced over to the crevice. Both Judy and Dawn raced for the piece of metal. They made a jump for it, but their attempts to grab for it caused it to fall down the gap. Both Judy and Dawn stood up on their feet when Dawn shoved Judy away and then tried to make a run for it.

The sheep quickly climbed out on the window and clung to the side as she made her escape attempt. Judy ran to the window and looked for the sheep before seeing her climb up the side of the building. Judy hopped out of the window and started climbing up the same way Dawn did. Dawn reached the top first but was tripped when Judy grabbed hold of her ankle. Judy then scrambled to get up on the roof as well. Both bunny and sheep then stood tall as they squared off. Time seemed to slow down as they raised fists against each other. The two circled each other before Judy reared her fist back and struck Dawn across the muzzle. Dawn recoiled from the pain before punching Judy in the kisser. Judy stumbled back from the blow before Dawn came forward and gave her another good smack. The punch knocked Judy on her back. She saw Dawn running up to her with her arms stretched out and a hateful glare in her eyes. Judy stood up and waited for the sheep to get closer. When she was just a few inches from her, Judy stepped out of the way while leaving her foot sticking out. Dawn tripped over the rabbit's foot and fell over the edge. She screamed as she fell all the way down while Judy watched from the roof.

Dawn landed in a tree before she fell down its branches and then down to the ground. She hard on the concrete and laid there for a moment. It took her a moment to shake off the pain before trying to stand. Dawn shakily stood on her own two feet before she drowsily looked up to see Samantha, Manches and Duke walking around some cars. Though she didn't notice the frowns on their faces, she had a relieved smile formed on her face as she said, "Oh, my friends."

"Friends?" Samantha chuckled. Then she looked to Manches as she recalled, "I thought she said we were the enemy."

"Yeah. That's what I heard." Manches said as Dawn's face became horrified at this betrayal. Both semi-feral felines looked to the weasel and asked, "Duke?"

Duke started laughing maliciously as more semi-ferals started appearing from out of the shadows and smoke. Duke then moved in front of the other two and said to Dawn, "Now, you can either deal with us, or them?"

This confused Dawn until she looked behind her to see Ada, Nick, Bogo, Benjamin, Gideon and the entirety of the ZPD standing behind her. Everyone had a glare cast to Dawn as she stood up and held her hands before her. Chief Bogo walked up to the sheep and took out a pair of handcuffs before saying, "Dawn Bellwether, you are under arrest for the crimes against Zootopia and her inhabitants."

Chief Bogo slapped the cuffs on her wrists as all animals, normal and semi-feral, started cheering. Another boom of thunder rang overhead as rain began to pour down on City Hall. As the rain doused what flames it could reach, Nick looked up to the Capital Building roof and saw Judy standing there tall. Judy looked up to the clouds with a smile on her face and her heart free from the guilt as the ran continued to pour.

x

Author's Note: And with that, we have only two more chapters to go. I'm sorry if the battle scene wasn't all that impressive. I'll try to do better in the other Lion King fanfics. See you for the next chapter you guys.


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. And here is the final chapter of the main story so I hope you all enjoy it. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Chapter Thirteen: A New Mayor for Zootopia**

The last of the flames were soon put out by the rainstorms from overhead. Soon, the streets around City Hall were shrouded in steam as the battle concluded. Dawn was led away from City Hall by three ZPD officers. Judy soon came down from the roof and emerged through the main doors as the rain continued to pour. As she walked by them, Bogo nodded in respect to her as two officers walked by and gave a salute. Judy then walked up to Ada as the gazelle dropped down on her knees and hugged the bunny tightly. Judy hugged her back as tears welled up in her eyes from missing Ada for so long. When they released each other, she turned to find Nick standing there. He held out his paw which she took into her own. Nick then had a sly smile on his face as he pulled her into a kiss. The crowd either turned away with a blush, whistling to themselves or another officer had to cover someone else's eyes.

"That's our girl." Gideon said as he shook Benjamin by the shoulders. They finally separated when they heard Finick shaking his staff. They looked to see Finick standing next to the podium. Judy made her way over to him and passed by her two friends. She took one of their paws into her own and said, "Thank you for all your help."

"Aw," Gideon said as he waved it off. Then he smiled as he said, "We couldn't leave a good friend hanging." Then nodding towards the shaman he said, "Now go take your place."

"I'm willing to bet that you'll be a great mayor." Benjamin added with a kind smile. Judy then continued to make her way to Finick. When she stood before him he said, "It is time." Then leaning his head forward he asked, "Are you ready?"

Judy took in a deep breath before confidently saying, "I am."

"Then turn, face the crowd and claim what Leodore left to you." Finick instructed. Judy started to turn, but she quickly wrapped her arms around the little fox. Finick was a little surprised at first, but overcame his shock as he moved back, placed his paws on her shoulders and said again, "It is truly time."

Judy looked up to the clouds and noticed a hole amongst the clouds. As she gazed at the stars on the other side, she could hear her Leodore's words, "Remember."

Judy smiled to herself before turning away from the shaman and faced the crowd as they filled the plaza once again. Then hopping up onto the stood to where she could stand at the podium, she then tapped the microphone to see if it still worked. It gave a ring that made everyone cringe at the noise. Judy gave a sheepish smile before speaking, "I, Judy Hopps, adopted-daughter of Leodore Lionheart, follow his decree that I assume the position as your mayor."

This caused the crowd to cheer at this news. Then she said, "I'm not perfect. But then again, nobody is." She chuckled as she said, "But I will do my best to try and be a good mayor for this city."

The crowd cheered again as she looked among them. She promised, "I swear to the good citizens of Zootopia, that I will do all in my power to make this city a beacon of unity and hope."

The crowd cheered for a third time that night as the officers raised their paws, columned hands and hooves into the air.

Eleven months later…

After nearly a year of rebuilding, the city once again took on a brighter look as the buildings were repaired. Most of the animals that had left now returned to Zootopia. The semi-ferals had been treated and returned back to their normal selves. When their minds had cleared up, they were horrified by what they had done under Dawn. But Judy, deciding to be the bigger animal, forgave them as they had been helped. Chief Bogo made his promise to the cheetah and gave him a place at ZPD central office. Clawhouser had been fully instated as the receptionist at the ZPD and was welcomed by all officers. Gideon planned on opening a bakery in the city and promised Benjamin that he would visit often. Ada and Judy took as much time as they could to catch up. And as for Judy and Nick they spent a lot of time as a couple. They and the citizens of Zootopia were gathered at City Hall where Mayor Judy Hopps would be giving a speech.

 **Male Yak Singer:** _Se-fi-le_

 _Baba ti-tabo_

 _Maye babo busa ilomhlaba_

As for the aforementioned bunny, she stood just behind the doors, biting on her small claws. Nick, Gideon and Benjamin all stood in the lobby with her as they waited for her to go out and make her speech to the public. She then said to no one in particular, "Oh! I am so nervous."

"Hey." Nick said as he came over to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay to be nervous. But remember that we'll be with you every step of the way."

Judy looked to Gideon and Benjamin as they nodded in agreement. Judy smiled in appreciation when Chief Bogo stuck his head into the lobby from outside and said, "Mayor Hopps, it's time."

Judy was a little hesitant at first, but then took a deep breath before heading for the door. Nick, Gideon and Benjamin followed right behind her. The Capital Building doors opened from the outside to allow the four to come out. Judy hopped up on the podium again in months and looked at the crowd. Then clearing her throat, she leaned forward and said, "I would like to thank you all for coming today."

She looked about as she continued, "When I was a little bunny growing up, I didn't always know that I was going to be mayor." She smiled when she remembered, "I can still remember the lesson's that my step-father Leodore, taught me as he tried to prepare me for this role." But then her smile faded, "And when I left the city, I didn't even think about trying to come back. Trying to fight for all of this." She gestured to all the animals and the city around her, "Or trying to uphold what my step-father wished for me or the city, by becoming mayor."

But then her smile returned as she recalled, "But after some encouraging words from good friends." She looked to Nick with a smile. He smiled back as she turned to the crowd, "I was able to find my resolve to do more than try."

Then with a genuine smile she said, "And I implore that you should _try_. Try to be the best you that you can be. Try to do what you love. And try to be yourself and not let anyone tell you different.

"And I," Judy said as she placed a paw over her heart, "will _try_ to be the best mayor I can be." Then she shrugged as she added, "At least until someone else comes along."

 **Male Yak Singer:** _Ubuse ngo xolo_

 _Ubuse ngo thando_

 _Ubuse ngo xolo_

 _Ubuse ngo thando_

 _Ubuse ngo xolo_

The citizens of Zootopia trumpeted, roared, growled and howled in approval. Judy jumped down from the podium and stood in front of it with her friends as they stood shoulder to shoulder while grasping their neighbor's paw. Then in one quick motion, Judy, Nick, Gideon and Benjamin held their joined paws up high as the crowds of Zootopia continued cheering.

 **Animal Chorus:** _Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Till we find our place_

Judy and Nick let go of Benjamin and Gideon's paws as they turned to each other. They looked into each other's eyes before leaning their heads forward. Their lips met as Finick hopped onto the podium and shouted, "The mayor has come home!"

 **Animal Chorus:** _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

The view pulled out as the citizens continued celebrating to ascension of the new mayor.

 **Animal Chorus:** _In the circle_

 _The circle of life_

A pair of rabbits watched from the roof of a building as they watched their daughter with warm smiles.

 **Animal Chorus:** _Circle of_

 _Life_

 **The**

 **Zoo Mayor**

x

Author's Note: And the main story is done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Keep a look out for other fanfics such as this one. See all you guys later.


	16. Special Author's Note

**Special Authors Note:** Though the story has ended, I do have one last piece of the story to give to the fans. I do apologize for any errors in grammar.


End file.
